It Had To Be You
by dreamanddiscover
Summary: AU. It's okay to lie about who you are, especially when you think you're never going to see that person again. No worries. Oh right, except if they just so happen to transfer to your school. LOLIVER.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACKKKKKK!**

**Okay, that was cheesey. But, in my defense, I haven't posted anything since what, December? I'm sorry about that, by the way. I hope you all haven't forgotten about me. I've had some.. things to deal with. Let's just say it's safer not to go into detail. **

**But anyways, I'm sad to report that I will not be continuing "The Best Years."**

**I want to start over, and I've lost my inspiration for that story. I'm sorry. **

**This story is a lot different from my usual stories. It's AU. Same characters, just different.. personalties. That's actually not entirely true. I don't know. Lilly and Miley are popular. They go to a private school. You know, things like that :)**

**It really interests me, so hopefully it'll interest you :)**

**Oh, and it's a Loliver. Naturally. **

**:)**

**And MileyxOC.**

**..and other couples that aren't as important.**

* * *

Lilly Truscott knew she had it all. She had the wealthy parents, the designer clothes, the 'cool' group of friends, a bikini body, blonde hair, and the heartthrob boyfriend. Everyone around her knew she had it all. She knew they knew. She knew they worshipped her. She was the Queen Bee. She had an icy exterior, and most would tell you that her interior was no different. There would those hopeful someones who would say she was wondeful and caring once you got to know her.

Now this may be true, but she has a very.. erm, _different _way of showing this.

Long-time best friend, Miley Stewart, knew this. She was the only one who truly knew Lilly Truscott. Who truly liked her for who she was. But even she couldn't find that little soft spot.

Lilly's boyfriend, Jake Ryan, was with her for the perks. Because she was hot, because every guy would kill to get a chance with her. Because he could.

Lilly didn't love him. The only boy Lilly loved was her little black pug, Rascal. She would never tell you, but she named him after her favorite chilhood movie, _The Little Rascals._

She was it. As was Miley, although Lilly has more of a reputation. Miley is more approachable and friendly; There was no mystery behind her. But still, she was glamorous and enviable all her own. These two girls were unstoppable, unreachable.

"First day of being upperclassmen!" Miley jumped, clapping her freshly manicured hands together.

Lilly sighed, pushing her black Dior sunglasses down to the bridge of her nose. "Yes, which also is the hardest year." She rolled her eyes. "I could live with being an underclassmen for the rest of my life if it means no SATs."

Miley patted her friend on her back. "Lils, you're an honor student. Don't stress."

Lilly laughed mockingly. "I _do not_ stress." She glanced at Miley. "Stress causes break-outs. Honestly. Why do think I have Suku on speed-dial?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Everyone gets stressed-out once in a while. Even if they _do _have a personal massuse on speed-dial." She touched Lilly shoulder while saying this, grinning.

Lilly brushed her friend's hand off. "Whatever." She mumbled.

Miley shook her head, laughing slightly as they came upon their elite, private school located in the dead center of Malibu, California. _Seaview Academy_, it was called. Only the best attended. You did get those scholarship cases from time to time, though.

Lilly stopped, carefully taking the sunglasses off of her face and placing them securely into her over-sized Juicy Couture tote. She flattened out her white, Ralph Lauren button-down and turned to Miley.

"What does this outfit say to you?"

Miley placed a hand on her hip, examining her best friend. "It says.." She bit her lip. "You're totally ready for junior year!"

A smile played on Lilly's lips. "As does yours. I love your Jimmy Choos." Her face suddenly dropped. "Although.. wearing flip-flops _does_ kind of seem like you're still in summer mode."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go get our schedules." She grabbed Lilly's hand, pulling her through the crowd of students gathered in front of the school for some last minute gossiping before the first bell rang.

Miley waved to a few people along the way, smiling kindly. Lilly was just pissed that was being dragged. She could walk on her own, she didn't need someone dragging her along.

She pulled her hand from Miley's grip once they got to the front desk. She checked her hand to make sure none of her french-manicure chipped. She sighed relief. It was fine. She glanced up at the desk, noticing that Miley was already taking to Mrs. Mansfield, the secretary.

"Lils!" Miley grinned happily, waving two hot pink pieces of paper in front of her face. "We have three classes together! And lunch!"

Lilly smiled with delight, genuinely happy that she would be able to spend at least _three_ of these intolerable classes with her best friend. She took the paper from Miley's hand, glancing through it. "Mr. Fuller for Trig." She shook her head, "That will need to be changed."

"Oh, no it doesn't!" Miley wiggled her fore-finger. "You have that class with _me_, my dear friend. I'll make a class with Mr. Fuller one you actually look forward to." She grinned proudly.

Lilly sneered. "I think all that Chanel No.5 has gone to your head. This is Mr. Fuller were talking about. And he's teaching _Trig._"

"Lilly!" Miley whined, "Don't leave me alone in there!"

Lilly sighed defeat. "Fine, fine." She held her hand out. "Just no more whining, kay?"

"Kay." Miley nodded happily as they started walking off to the Junior hallway. They stopped once they found Lilly's new locker.

"What's your locker number?" Lilly asked Miley.

Miley pulled out a sheet of paper, glancing through it. "Um-" She bit her lip. "-372." She frowned. "I'm all the way at the end."

Lilly tapped her fingers against her locker, her nails banging against it. She turned sharply to the petite redhead who just approached the locker next to hers. She snapped at her. "You." She said.

The girl blinked, staring in fright.

"Switch lockers with her." She pointed to Miley. The girl, nervous, nodded her head.

Miley smiled sorrowfully at the girl. "Thanks so much." She handed her all her locker information – the number, the combo – and took the girls. "Maybe we'll have a class together."

The girl smiled at Miley, her braces shining. "Yeah." She squeaked out, before waving and walking down the hallway.

Miley leaned casually against her new locker, shaking her head at Lilly who was now decorating the inside of her own. She was in the middle of taping up a picture of her and Jake over the summer when Miley spoke up. "Every year, Lils."

Lilly didn't face Miley, but she grinned. "Naturally."

Miley chuckled, watching Lilly now tape up pictures of the two of them at a bonfire, just weeks before. "Oh!" Miley squealed, "Do you have a copy of that?"

Before Lilly could answer, a pair of muscular arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Ow!" She screeched. "Jake!" She tried to pry the hands off of her. "You're pushing the button of my jeans into my stomach!"

He laughed before pulling away and facing her. "Sorry, babe." He grinned, placing a small peck on her lips.

She looked around the hallway. People were staring. She sighed. "You know how I feel about PDA."

Jake groaned. "It was a peck!"

"Peck or not -" She started, turning back around and placing a book neatly into her locker. "-I don't like it. Not in school."

He rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways. "Alright, alright." He pounded fists with an African American boy walking by, then turned back to Lilly. "Do hugs count?"

Lilly suppressed a small smile. "No, hugs don't count."

He grinned. "Good." He said, before wrapping his arms around her into a tight embrace. It was a long hug that ended when the homeroom bell went off. He kissed her cheek and ran off before she could say anything about PDA, waving and saying he'll see her at lunch.

Lilly crossed her arms, annoyed.

Miley furrowed her eyebrows. "What is it?"

Lilly sighed. "He didn't even check to see if we had classes together."

"Lilly.." Miley said, looking skeptically at her friend. "Jake's in _all _CP classes."

Lilly turned around sharply. "What?"

Miley nodded slowly. "Yeah." She patted her friend on the shoulder. "Your boyfriend isn't exactly Einstein." She giggled. Lilly shot daggers at her.

Miley started walking, "Come on. Lets get to homeroom."

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "We have homeroom together?"

Miley grinned. "Not yet.."

--

So far, the first day of Junior year started off normally. The classes were dull; Just the teachers talking about their plans for the year – class room rules, guidelines – the normal stuff. Lilly tapped her pen impatiently on her desk, glancing at her diamond-studded Rolex every other minute. She hears the same things every year. She was growing tired of it.

Finally, as if God was answering her prays, the lunch bell rang.

She quickly gathered her belongings, placing her agenda into her tote and clutching her Physics books into her hands. She smiled at her 'friend' Jacqueline, walking out of the classroom with her, laughing about all the inside jokes that had been created over the summer. She bid her goodbye upon seeing Miley, standing in front of her locker.

"Well?" Miley asked, her arms folded across her chest. A grin was plastered onto her face.

Lilly furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, what?"

"How's the first day!" She beamed.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "How can you possibly be that happy _all the time?_" She sighed, putting in her locker combo and placing her books inside. She grabbed her lunch. "It's not normal."

"I resent that." Miley said. "Remember the time when Steve Bellew called my Prada bag hideous? Was I happy then?" She paused for dramatic effect. "I don't think so!"

"So that's what, one time out of .. I don't know, _sixteen years._" She glanced at Miley.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. You win. I'm an unnaturally happy person. Can we go to lunch now?"

Lilly grinned. They took off towards the cafeteria, sitting at their normal lunch table located in the dead center of the cafeteria. Jacqueline Bradley, Caroline Georges, Jake Ryan, and Michael Spencer joined them. Jake, only because he was Lilly boyfriend and Michael, simply because he was Jake's best friend.

Miley took a large bite of her BLT, while Lilly stuck her fork into a garden salad – dry with no dressing.

Jake looked at her as if she had two heads. "How can you eat that, Lils?"

She looked up at him, annoyed. "Because I _like _it."

He stuck his cheese burger in her face. "Eat some real food. Come on. I know you want it!" He laughed.

"Ew!" Lilly squealed. "Get that greasy mess away from me! I can feel myself gaining weight just by looking at it!"

"That's not possible." He turned to Michael. "Is it?" He asked, clueless.

Lilly watched him, shaking her head. "Moron." She muttered under her breath.

Jake shrugged. Jacqueline and Caroline were off in their own little world. Miley was currently busy getting a piece of leafy lettuce out of her teeth. Lilly was annoyed, and Michael just looked lost.

So much for glamorous.

--

"So, there's a new kid starting tomorrow." Miley brought up randomly. Her and Lilly were currently sprawled out in their bikinis, laying beside Lilly's pool. They were soaking up the last bit of sun they could, not wanting to lose their tans so quickly.

Lilly kept her gaze fixated on her magazine. "Cool." She replied.

Miley nodded. "Yeah, he's in our grade." She grinned. "He's pretty cute."

Lilly popped her head out from the magazine and glanced over at Miley. "Wait. How do you know all of this?"

Miley shrugged. "I saw him at the front desk after school, picking up his schedule and stuff."

"Oh." Lilly said simply. "Do you know his name?" She asked curiously, sipping her lemonade.

Miley stayed perfectly still, her stomach facing the sun. "Oliver Oken."

Lilly's eyes went wide and she swore her heart stopped for a second. She didn't know when or how, but suddenly the lemonade that was just in her mouth was currently sprayed all over Miley.

Miley shot up immediately. "Lilly!" She shouted, grabbing her towel beside her. "Gross!" She looked at her friend skeptically, "What was that for?!"

"N-nothing." She stuttered. "It just.. went down the wrong way. Sorry."

Miley looked skeptical, but nodded anyways. "It's fine. I'm gonna go wash this off.." She said, standing up and walking into Lilly's pool house.

Lilly, on the other hand, was panicking. This _could not_ be the same Oliver Oken she meant in Mexico, could it? Laying back down and opening up to a page of _Cosmo Girl_, she convinced herself that it was just a coincidence. A really big coincidence.

--

**So, yeah. Review. Please?**

**And don't worry! You'll find out about Oliver and how Lilly met him in the next chapter. Which will be coming.. Tomorrow! **

**love,**

**Steph**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Weeks Ago**

When her mom first told her that she would be spending her annual end of the summer trip in Mexico, Lilly put on the best fake smile she could muster, telling her mom how wonderful and excited she was.

This, of course, was a lie.

Come on, _Mexico_? She at least thought they'd do something more elegant, more beautiful. Hawaii, maybe? Or the Hamptons. Bermuda would be nice. But no, her mom picks _Mexico. _Honestly, what's in Mexico besides toxic water and diseased-infested air?

She plopped down onto her down comforter, kicking off her sandals and pulling out her enV. She immediately texted Miley.

_We're going to Mexico. Unbelievable, right?_

She flipped on her flat screen, a re-run of _The Hills _was playing. She sighed. There was nothing else to do. While Lauren Conrad was crying over God knows what, her phone began to vibrate. She flipped it open, revealing a new text from Miley.

_Mexico? That's different. Should be fun, though. I wish I could go. Stupid dad. _

Getting the reminder that Miley was unable to attend the trip made Lilly even more furious. She slammed her phone shut, not bothering to text her friend back. Four days in dirty Mexico without her best friend for company? What the hell was she supposed to do?! She decided that she would convince her mom to let her stay home. She had that kind of control, right?

Two days later and she was on a first-class flight to Mexico.

--

"Mom!" Lilly stomped her foot. "What am _I_ supposed to do while you go to the casino all night?!"

Lilly's mom put one last brush through her short blond bob before turning to face her daughter. "Oh, sweetheart, you'll think of something."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Miley's not here, mom. I'm alone!"

Her mom looked at her daughter, annoyed. "I told you that you could invite one of your other girl friends, but you said no. I will not let your mistake ruin my vacation, Lillian."

"Fine." Lilly crossed her arms. "Have fun." She said, monotoned.

Her mom's heels clicked as she walked towards the hotel room door. "Try no to be too miserable, will you?" She asked, before shutting the door behind her.

Lilly gaped. She was _not _miserable.

She flipped her phone open, natural instincts kicking in and texting Miley.

_Just got here and Mom's already being a bitch. She left me for a casino! And it's not even daylight, so I can't tan. What I am supposed to do in Mexico at 7 at night?_

She clicked 'send' and waiting for a couple minutes. She groaned. No text back. Miley must be doing something more productive with her time. This made Lilly even more angry.

She threw a baby blue Juicy Couture hoody over head and slipped on her silver Manolos. Sighing and sitting up from the bed, she exited the hotel room, looking for something to do.

She walked around the five-star hotel. No matter how much she wanted to say she hated it, she couldn't bring herself to do so. It was gorgeous, and all the employees were extremely nice and respectful. She walked outside to get a glimpse of the inground pool illuminated by lights. It would have been calm and relaxing if there wasn't a group of teenagers, around her age, all jumping in and splashing one another.

She sighed. She wasn't about to make friends with a bunch of .. _wet_ people.

Sitting down on one of the chairs, she pulled out her pink iPod nano and hit shuffle. She closed her eyes, singing along to the song in her head, unaware of the group of teens around her, soaking wet and grabbing their towels. Having someone accidentally hit her chair, she opened one eye curiously to see what was going on.

There were two blond boys, both pretty cute – one better then the other. Being the loyal girlfriend she was, she resisted the urge to do any flirtatious gestures towards them.

Getting back into her song, she felt something shift beside her. Opening her eyes and turning to the right, she saw a dark haired boy with a towel wrapped around his waist sitting next to her. He smiled. "Hey."

Lilly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she concentrated on her iPod. "Hi." She said inanimately.

"What are you listening to?" He tried to start small talk.

She shrugged. "Music."

He nodded his head slowly. "Right.. So, where are you from?"

Lilly snapped her head towards the boy. "Okay. Seriously. What's with the twenty questions? I know you didn't sit next to me to hear my life story. So what's the deal?"

He looked down, feeling guilty. He fumbled with his fingers. "Alright. Fine." He sighed. "I thought you were cute."

"Ah." Lilly nodded. "Typical boy." She shook her head.

"So, I wanted to talk to a cute girl. What's the big deal?" He asked, getting defensive.

"_Because_-" She glared at him. "You know nothing about me. For all you know, I could be a serial killer. And then you'd get murdered. All because you thought I was _cute_."

"You're not one of those activists people all for women's rights and stuff, right?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "As if. Their cause is useless. Why shouldn't we let men do all the work?"

The boy laughed. "And you're definitely not a serial killer, right?"

She looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Be realistic."

"That was your example!" He defended, arms spread out.

"_Yeah_-" Lilly agreed. "-Just an _example._"

"So.." He trailed, "Would you mind if I asked you your name?"

"It's Lilly." She smiled.

"Ah! A smile!" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "I am capable of doing that, you know."

He shrugged. "Could of fooled me."

She gaped. He grinned. "I'm kidding." He stuck his hand out. "I'm Oliver. Oliver Oken."

"Wow. How formal of you to introduce yourself that way." She grinned, shaking his hand.

"Yeah." He said. "What's your last name?"

It was at that moment that Lilly realized she didn't have to be _Lilly Truscott_. She could be anyone she wanted. This wasn't school, or Malibu where she had her reputation to uphold. Miley was always telling her to loosen up, maybe this was it. Maybe this was her chance. This Oliver kid wasn't nearly her type. She liked the blond haired, tanned, surfer look. Not his shaggy hair, or dark features.. he was most definitely a skater. But still, there was something about him.. She wanted to spend more time with him.

Thinking of the first name that popped in her head, Lilly replied. "Stewart." She said, using her best friends last name.

"Age?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you trying to write my autobiography or something?" She inwardly groaned. She was trying to loosen up here. Be a little nicer. Just a little.

He chuckled. "Well, you're just a sarcastic bitch, huh?"

Her eyes widened. She glared at him. "And you're just an outspoken bastard, huh?"

He laughed. "Touche."

She rolled her eyes.

"So.. anyways, age?" He asked again.

Lilly sighed. "I'm sixteen. Seventeen in January."

He nodded. "So, you're going to be a junior soon?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Me too." He smiled. "Except I'll be seventeen in October."

"Where are you from?" He stuck his palm out. "Just answer without making a sarcastic mark about me being a stalker or something. We both know you're going to answer the question, anyways."

Lilly sighed. He was right. "Um.. Orange County." She lied.

"What part?" He asked. "Newport? Laguna?"

Shit. What part? Newport has Seth Cohen.. but Laguna has Stephen Colletti. Colletti, Cohen. Colletti, Cohen.. "Uh.. Newport."

"Sweet." He grinned. "I'm from San Clemente."

She looked at him, eyebrows raised. "You live in California?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"Oh."

Right then, her pocket vibrated. Jumping slightly, she picked up her phone to see her mother calling her. She groaned, bracing herself and then clicking the talk button.

"Hello? Hi, mom. I'm by the pool. What? Why?! Okay, okay.. I'll be right there. Bye." She shut her phone, and turned to Oliver.

"Mom?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah.." She smiled sadly. "She's a real bitch."

"Now I know where you get it from."

"You know, you're way too openly sarcastic to people you just meet."

He grinned. "Who said I was being sarcastic?"

She rolled her eyes. "I gotta get back to my room." She said, standing up from the chair.

He stood up with her. He pulled out his phone. "Can I get your number?"

She bit her lip. Why not? Maybe he'd actually call her and she wouldn't have to spend her vacation alone. "Sure." She smiled. She typed her number into his phone, as he typed his into hers. They gave each other their phones back.

They each walked off in different directions. He waved. "See ya, Lilly."

Lilly waved as well. "See ya, Oliver."

--

Oliver ended up calling her. For the next three days.

As Lilly continued to spend time with Oliver, her web of lies kept unfolding. One question she wasn't sure how to answer was when he asked her if she had a boyfriend. Lilly Truscott had a boyfriend, Lilly Stewart did not. But she _is _actually Lilly Truscott. It confused her to no end. She ended up telling him that she was in a complicated relationship, but it wasn't offical. It wasn't completely a lie. Her relationship with Jake could be complicated at times..

She told him she went to public school. Why she said this, she would never know. She never had to try too hard around him. One time she even wore sweatpants. _Sweatpants._ And they were lose! She didn't spend half the amount of time that she does at home putting her make-up on, or perfecting her hair, or going through forty different outfits. The best part was, Oliver didn't mind. He actually told her she looked beautiful on more then one occasion.

Lilly found out soon that she loved spending time with him. They went to the beach, and he showed her how beautiful Mexico could actually be. She was different around him. She was nice, and funny, and cracked smiles all the time. During the night, they'd watch movies in her hotel room while her mom was out, and sometimes he'd even let her go for some shopping when all the streets were illuminated.

The fourth and final day came, and she felt herself getting this aching feeling in her stomach. She didn't want to go home.

"I guess this is good-bye, huh?" Oliver asked, looking uneasy. They were currently in the hotel lobby, luggage by their sides, saying their final good-byes.

Lilly nodded. "I guess." She pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'll text you." He grinned. "But you better text back."

She rolled her eyes. "You know I will."

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'm.. well, I'm gonna miss you, Lilly." He shrugged. "I mean, even though you are a sarcastic bitch."

She laughed. "Wow, Oken. That was almost nice."

He shrugged. "I try."

They both laughed, as they embraced one another in a tight hug. They let go after some time. Their arms were still entwined on each others bodies. Before Lilly could even say anything, Oliver kissed her. It was a short, sweet, friendly peck.

She smiled at him. "Bye, Oliver."

He ruffled her hair. "Take care, kid."

She rolled her eyes. She smiled softly. "You too."

--

**So there you have it. How they met. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in the next two days. But since it's the weekend and I have stuff to do, I don't know how that's going to work out. But it will most likely be up by Monday.**

**Review? :)**

**Love, ****Steph****.**


	3. Chapter 3

The second day of junior year for Lilly Truscott was.. well, _terrifying._

The entire day she was jumpy and nervous. She was stuttering all over the place. Always glancing around. Making sure she didn't see _him. _Miley was noticing her odd behavior. Hell, even Jake was noticing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miley asked her friend. Her face was masked with concern.

Lilly smiled weakly. "I told you. I'm fine."

"Okay.." Miley said, unconvinced.

The third period bell rang and Lilly quickly gathered her Trigonometry books from her locker. She looked at Miley, who was searching her unorganized locker for her notebook. Lilly tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on. I don't wanna be late."

Miley groaned. "I can't find my notebook!"

Lilly sighed. She reached into Miley's locker, pulling out a purple five-star with the word "Trig" written across in black sharpie. Miley smiled uneasily. "Thanks." She chuckled.

Lilly rolled her eyes. Walking ahead of her friend, she speed-walked to her class.

She took her seat immediately, placing her books on top of her desk. Miley sat right next to her. "There's something going on with you today." Miley persisted.

Lilly slammed her pink Coach purse onto her desk, turning to face Miley with wide eyes. She was annoyed. "Honestly, Miley! I've told you _all morning_ there is absolutely _nothing_-"

"No way! Lilly?!"

Lilly froze in place. She didn't bother to finish her sentence, instead just looked in Miley's direction with a look of panic. Miley's face read, _What the hell?_. Lilly didn't care at the moment, for her heart had stopped and all of her words were suddenly caught in her throat.

Miley waved a hand in front of Lilly's face. "_Hel_lo? Lilly!"

Lilly suddenly snapped out of it. She gulped. "Yeah?" It came out more of a squeak.

Miley pursed her lips. "Um-" She pointed to behind Lilly's desk. "-Apparently he knows you."

Unable to avoid the unavoidable, Lilly slowly turned around in her seat. She wanted to scream.

There, standing right behind her, wearing a big stupid grin was Oliver Oken. Yes, that same Oliver Oken she met just two weeks before. Should she kill herself now or later?

"Hey!" He beamed, leaning in and giving her a hug. Her eyes widened. People were staring curiously now. She inwardly groaned.

He released her. "You go here?!" He took the seat in front of her.

She nodded. "Obviously." She said, her eyes cold and voice low.

"Oh." He furrowed his eyebrows. "So.. how've you been? I tried texting you. Did you get any of them?"

She avoided the questionable gaze she knew Miley was sending her. She sighed. "I thought you lived in San Clemente." She leaned and in whispered.

He shrugged. "I did. We just moved here last weekend." It was then that he became interested as to why she was there. "And I thought you lived in Orange County?"

This is when Miley piped up. "_Orange County_?" Lilly glared at her. She didn't seem to get it. "Lilly, how do you know him?"

"Oh," Oliver started. "We met-"

"Alright, we're going to be starting our first lesson today." Mr. Fuller said, standing up from his desk.

Lilly was relieved. Oliver turned around in his seat. Miley looked at Lilly, as if saying '_You have a lot of explaining to do.'_

_--_

When Trig finally decided to end, Lilly gathered her things and rushed as quickly as she could out of the classroom. She was seriously contemplating whether or not she wanted to go to nurses office and fake sick so she could be sent home. She decided against it, though. She was going to have to deal with it sooner or later.

"Lilly!" Miley shouted, her normally chipper attitude unrepresented. "What the hell?!"

Lilly turned around upon hearing Miley yell. She grabbed her hand and lead her into the girls bathroom.

Miley's face was softer then before. It wasn't like her to stay mad. "Seriously, Lilly. What aren't you telling me?"

Lilly sighed. She rubbed her temples. "This can't be happening." She groaned.

"What can't be happening?" Miley asked, confused.

"My house. After school." Lilly said. "It might take a while."

Miley sighed, but nodded anyways. "Fine."

"I have English now. I'll see you at lunch." Lilly told her, books in hand as she exited the bathroom.

--

"Dude! You're in my English class too?!" Oliver smiled. Excitement was etched into his face. Lilly almost felt sorry for him.

"How great.." She muttered.

He followed her to her seat in the back of the classroom. He placed his books on the desk beside hers. "Is there assigned seating?"

Lilly shook her head. "No. Unfortunately." She mumbled the last part.

He graciously sat down next to her. Sighing, he faced her. "Okay, did I do something?"

She turned to look at him. He looked completely lost. She was probably the only person he knew (or thought he knew) in this entire school. Lilly's features softened. She sighed. "No, you didn't."

He looked aggravated. "Then why are you acting so.." He groaned. "I don't know. You're just different."

For some strange reason, this set her off. "We hung out for three days." She explained. "You think you know me so well? Check again." She stood up from her desk, grabbing her purse and moving to the seat next to Jacqueline, who was also in her English class.

Oliver was baffled. He didn't understand why Lilly was acting like this. Did she not want him here? It wasn't like her _knew_ she went to this school. She told him she went to public school.

He froze. What_ was_ Lilly doing here? And isn't she supposed to live in Orange County?!

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize that class had begun. He sighed, reluctantly taking out his notebook and copying what was written on the smart board.

Lunch finally came and Lilly sat with her normal crew. She barely touched her salad. She wasn't feeling hungry today. Scanning the cafeteria, her eyes landed on the one person she was looking for. She saw Oliver in the left hand corner sitting with Kyle Denn, a boy she recognized from freshmen year. He was tall, with wavy brown hair that fell across his forehead. She had forgotten about him. He used to have the biggest crush on Miley. Lilly giggled at the memory.

The lunch bell rang and Lilly threw away her untouched salad. As everyone was piling out of the cafeteria, Lilly felt her hand being tugged at. She was suddenly pressed lightly against the cold wall. "Jake!" She cried out, seeing her boyfriend grinning in front of her.

Instead of answering her, he kissed her. His tounge grazed her lips, begging for entrance. His hands were snaked around her waist. She pushed him off. "Not now, okay?" She raised her eyebrows, using a soft tone in her voice. She clutched her books in her hand. "Hang out tonight?" She's been distant lately, and she actually felt pretty bad for him. She thought she owed him at least _one _night to hang out and just be alone.

Looking disappointed, Jake sighed. "Alright." A smile crept across his face. "I'll be over around seven."

She smiled. "Can't wait." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

--

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Kyle Denn asked the new boy, Oliver Oken. He decided to be friendly and take him under his wing, knowing that no one else would. When Oliver didn't answer, Kyle followed his graze.

He sighed. _Here we go_, he thought. "That's Lilly Truscott." He explained.

Oliver looked at the curly-head boy incredulously. "You mean Lilly _Stewart._"

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh.. No. Lilly _Truscott_. Her best friend's last name is Stewart."

"Are you sure?" Oliver questioned.

Kyle nodded. "Trust me. I've been to school with her since kindergarten."

"Oh." He sounded let down. He was lied too. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. "Who's that boy she's with?"

"You have a lot to learn." Kyle chuckled. "That's Jake Ryan, her boyfriend. They're kind of the schools golden couple. Everyone knows them."

"So.. Lilly's popular?" Oliver asked.

Kyle laughed. "Let's just say she's the main topic of gossip around here. Most girls hate her."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Jealousy?"

Kyle nodded. He noticed Oliver's gaze towards her and suddenly started shaking his head frantically. "I know what you're thinking, man. But I have to warn you. Stop. Now."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"No offense, but she's way out of your league. And even if she wasn't, good luck trying to break up her Jake." He explained.

Oliver shook his head. "Dude! No.. I wasn't thinking anything like that. I just was interested in my classmates.. That's all. Yeah."

Kyle looked unconvinced. "Yeah. Okay."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna be late. I'll catch up with you later."

Kyle waved. "Poor kid." He mumbled to himself, walking off to his own class.

--

"So, that's why you spit lemonade all over me yesterday when I mentioned his name?" Miley asked, sitting crossed legged on Lilly's bed. She just heard Lilly's entire story of this Oliver kid.

Lilly nodded. "Yes."

"Okay.." Miley nodded slowly. "..And you're afraid of him finding out all of your lies?"

Lilly sighed. "He obviously knows by now." She bit her lip. "I'm kind of afraid to face him.."

Miley furrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of hold does this boy have on you, Lils?"

Lilly's head shot directly in Miley's direction. She was taken aback. "Um. Absolutely not." Lilly crossed her arms. "He has no hold."

Miley raised her eyebrows knowingly. "Not to mention Jake."

"Miley, do you _hear _yourself right now?" Lilly asked, annoyed. "I _love_ Jake, okay?"

Miley's eyes widened. "Did you just say.. you _love_ Jake Ryan?"

"Yeah I-"

Her sentence was cut off by a knock at her bedroom door. Sharing a confused looked with Miley she went and answered the door.

"Wow, speak of the devil." Miley smirked. Jake was standing in the doorway.

"Is it seven already?" Lilly asked.

Miley checked her phone. "Actually, it's 7:08." She grinned. "You late, Jake."

Jake laughed. "Can I ever be forgiven?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Just come in."

Miley stood up from the bed. "And that's my cue to leave." She walked towards the door. "I'll call you tonight, Lils."

"Kay." Lilly giggled as Jake whispered something into her ear.

Miley rolled her eyes before shutting the door behind her and leaving Lilly with Jake.

There was absolutely _no way_ Lilly could love Jake. She didn't. Miley didn't believe it. She refused too. Lilly could do a lot better. She didn't belong with Jake. Miley sighed. She could feel drama coming on.. and she didn't like it. Not at all.

--

**Ugh. Sorry for the wait. I know I said Monday. **

**But, I got it up. Even thought I'm not too happy with it.**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, sometime in then next week, though.**

**While waiting.. How about reviews? :)**

**Love,**

**Steph. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating this. I've been all creatively juiced-out for this story. I just needed a little bit of free-form writing to help me come up with new ideas, and I think I got some pretty good ones. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I can't promise updates every other day – but I can promise they'll be a lot faster then this :)**

--

Lilly Truscott was never once, in her entire sixteen years of living, afraid to approach _anyone. _She was never afraid to talk about an issue with any of her classmates, for she always had the upper hand. She wasn't afraid to bitch out her own mother when she refused to buy her the new limited edition Chanel sunglasses. So this feeling of being _scared_ to talk to Oliver and admit to her faults? She wasn't adjusting to it well.

A week has gone by, and Oliver hasn't said a word to her. Did he ask around about her? Does he now hate her, and never want to speak to her again? Repeating Miley's question in her head, Lilly couldn't help but wonder, _What hold does this kid have on me?_

He no longer tries to sit next to her in any of the classes they have together. She catches him glancing at her once and while, but she tries to avoid noticing that, for it ends up with them making eye contact – which ends up being awkward.

She sat at lunch, again, not feeling hungry. She fiddled around with her salad, pushing a cucumber slice around with her fork.

Jake was next to her, and looked at her with concern. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, placing his arm around her.

She smiled weakly at him, leaning forward and pecking him on the lips. "I'm fine." She took the fork and shoved a piece of lettuce into her mouth. She didn't like the speculation she was getting. Even from Jake, who's usually too much of a moron to pick up on anything.

Jake watched her for another minute or so before returning to his conversation with Michael. Lilly sighed, and continued playing with her meal. She looked up and placed her chin onto the palm of her hand. She scanned the cafeteria, out of pure boredom, and stopped when she reached familiar brown eyes. They were Oliver's. He was staring right at her. They stayed like that, making eye contact, for what seemed like way longer then a minute, until she finally broke it. She stood up from her table.

"Miley, I have to use the bathroom." She informed, picking up her food so she could dispose of it on the way to the restroom.

Miley set down her sandwich, instantly getting up and following her friend.

--

Oliver shook his head, watching her walk away with her brunette friend.

Kyle looked at his new friend knowingly. "Dude, have you even talked to her?"

Oliver looked up, his face etched with confusion. "To who?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Lilly! You're always staring at her. She's hot and all, but it's getting a little creepy."

Oliver sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked distressed. "Listen, man. I have talked to her, okay?"

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "You have?" He asked, sounding skeptical.

"I'm not lying!" Oliver defended. "I met her over the summer. She was so different then. She was nice. And funny. We hung out every day."

Kyle looked at Oliver with disbelieving eyes. His expression read from 'I kind of feel sorry for you' to 'Wow, I can't believe I ever talked to you.' "Alright, I don't know what fantasy world you're living in but -"

"-It's _true!_" Oliver cut him off. "I swear! It was in Mexico!" He groaned. Then a thought hit him. His cellphone. He had a picture of her on there. It was of her and a talking parrot one of the natives had. She wanted a picture with it, but didn't have her digital camera with her. Oliver took the liberty of taking it. He quickly got out his phone.

Kyle watched curiously as Oliver fumbled with the buttons.

"Here!" Oliver held the picture up to him. "I took that! In Mexico! Because she wanted a picture with the stupid parrot!"

Kyle slumped back down into his seat. He scratched his head, thinking. "Well, I mean. Yeah. I guess I believe you." He bit his lip. "She was.. _nice?_" He asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "And funny." He subconsciously looked her way. She was back from wherever it was she walked off to.

"Wait." Kyle said. "If you're cool with Lilly.. could you get me in with Miley?" He looked hopeful.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. "Who's Miley?"

He sighed. "Her best friend! The brunette she's always with! You should know this!"

Oliver nodded slowly. He knew exactly who he was talking about now. "Oh." He grinned. "So.. you like this Miley girl?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. She's amazing. One time, in freshmen biology, she was my partner for this assignment we had." He sighed. "It was awesome."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle. "And you think I'm the creepy one?"

"I don't sit there and stare at her!" He defended himself.

He laughed. "Sorry, dude, but I don't think I can get you with her. Lilly won't even talk to me."

Kyle shrugged. "So, talk to her."

"I've tried.."

"Try again!" He urged him.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. "You just want me to be cool with Lilly again so you can get to Miley."

"No, I just want you to be happy." He replied sarcastically, grinning.

Oliver rolled his eyes just as the bell rang. He threw away his trash, say goodbye to Kyle, and headed off to English class. Which Lilly is in. He took a deep breath.

--

Oliver got to English fairly early. Lilly wasn't there yet. He sighed and took a sit off to the left hand corner. Suddenly, the smell of Lavenders rushed into the room. He looked up. Lilly had entered, one of her other friends following behind her. This one had brown hair also, but he knew it wasn't Miley. Her name was Jacqueline.. he was almost sure of it. She was cute, he noticed. But all thoughts of Jacqueline went down the drain when Lilly took the seat next to him.

He looked around the room, checking to see if this was the only available seat and she sat here because there was absolutely no where else to go. He thought he was going delusional. There were plenty of seats available.

She cleared he throat. Slowly, he turned to her.

She handed him a small folded piece of pink paper. He opened it. It had an address on it. He looked up, his eyebrows knitted together tightly.

"Come to my house after school today." She told him before he could even ask her what it was. "Come through the back way. Text me. I'll let you in." She clutched her purse and stood up from the desk. She leaned in, right before walking away. "We need to talk."

She didn't even give him enough time to protest, to agree, to say _anything_, before she walked away and took her normal seat at the back of the classroom next to Jacqueline.

Oliver scratched the back of his neck nervously. Was he really going to go to Lilly's? He sighed. He had to. This was probably his only chance to get all the answers out of her. She's finally willing to talk to him. He needed to take this opportunity. He glanced at her, but she wasn't looking at him. She didn't look at him for the entire class.

--

Oliver fumbled with the address in his hands. He looked up to the house. Yup. It was the right address alright. He was sweating, he noticed, as he walked up Lilly's driveway. The house was huge, but he couldn't concentrate on how amazing her house was at the moment.

He gulped, walking through to the back. He got out his phone, sucked it up, and texted her, letting her know he was outside.

Merely minutes later, the back screen opened and Lilly appeared. Her hair was thrown up into a high bun and she was wearing white shorts and a plain baby blue tee.

"Is baby blue your favorite color?" He randomly asked, before he could stop himself.

She looked confused at first, but then nodded. She grinned. "Yeah, it is. How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just noticed you wear it a lot. Like that sweatshirt you wore the first night we met." He mentally kicked himself. _Way to sound creepy, Oliver._

All she did was smile. "Yeah. I can't believe you remember." She shook her head, but seemed pleased. "You can come in, you know."

"Oh, right." He chuckled, as he followed her into her house and up one flight of stairs. Finally, they reached her bedroom.

He looked around. Her walls were baby blue. _Go figure_, he thought.

She sat cross-legged on her bed.

He sat down awkwardly onto her computer desk chair.

She sighed. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you."

He shrugged. "It's fine, I guess."

She shook her head. "It's really not, though. I mean.. I should at least tell you why."

"Yeah." He nodded. "That's be nice." He chuckled.

She cracked a smile. "Well, first off.. I lied to you. A lot."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I kind of got that." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

She shrugged, and played around with her bed comforter. "Well, I guess because I was sick of my life?"

"You?" He asked incredulously. "What are you talking about? I've seen people at school – They're all over you."

She sighed. "That's the thing!" She shouted. "I'm sick of having to perfect _all the time!_ I hate having to live up to all these people's expectations!" She groaned. "I didn't know you, I thought I'd never see you again. I didn't want to be Lilly Truscott, the girl everyone loved.. or hated." She laughed bitterly at that. "I wanted to be Lilly Truscott, just a normal girl."

"So.." She started. "You became Lilly Stewart?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"First of all, Lilly, you could never be a normal girl." Her face fell. He stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're too beautiful to ever be a normal girl."

She smiled, and he thought he saw a faint blush on her cheeks. She playfully pushed his hand away. "Yeah, yeah."

He sat back down in the chair. "So.. just one question." She raised her eyebrows. "Was that the real you? The one you showed me?"

She bit her lip. "Well, I guess it's more of the person I want to be. The person I should be if I wasn't so.." She sighed. "_pressured."_

He nodded, and looked at her sadly. "I really liked that person."

Lilly looked back at him in the same expression. "Yeah, me too."

She groaned. "I just want someone to tell me it's okay!" She shouted, standing up from her bed and pacing. "That it's okay to fail a test at least once in your life, that it's okay to wear sweats to school, that it's okay to just be.. normal!"

Oliver blinked, taken a back at her outburst.

Suddenly, Lilly's bed started vibrating. She walked over and picked up her cellphone. "It's Jake." She said coldly. She looked to Oliver. "I think you should go."

He nodded. He stood up from her chair and made his way over to Lilly. She looked at him, confused as to why he wasn't leaving. He hugged her, and whispered into her ear. "It's okay."

--

**Um. Haha. I don't know. Hoped you liked it, even with the long wait!**

**Review!**

**xo,**

**Steph.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been one whole week since Lilly finally talked to Oliver. Now that they were on good terms, she had no problem ditching Jacqueline in English class to sit next to him. He was her friend, and she talked to him – a lot. People were starting to take notice, and instead of envying Lilly for being so close with the cute new boy, they looked at it as something to bring her down with. They looked at it as her flaw.

It didn't go unnoticed by Lilly. Still, she couldn't understand what people found so bad about Oliver. He was sweet, funny, and cute. Perfect qualities for a boy. So, what's the big deal? Miley liked him, even though they've yet to talk anywhere else besides school. The only person Lilly understood who had a problem with her friendship with Oliver was Jake. He's her boyfriend, it's natural for him to get jealous.

Much to Oliver's dismay, Lilly has yet to break out of her hard exterior. She's still the girl at school that everyone feared, with cute outfits and the latest designer bags. Oliver couldn't help but laugh at everyone – if only they knew her. _Really_ knew her.

They walked down the hallway together – their next class was Trig. Lilly was laughing at something Oliver had just said, when a girl Lilly hadn't even realized attended their school approached them.

She stopped laughing abrutly, and put on a hard face. She place one hand on her hip, and looked at the girl with raised eyebrows.

The girl, who looked maybe a year younger them, had pin-straight white blond hair and dull brown eyes. She smirked. "Wow, Truscott." At the use of her last name, Lilly gaped. Who did this girl think she was?! "I'd expect better from you." She continued, shaking her head. "Hanging out with a scholarship case?" She shook her index finger. "Tisk, tisk."

Lilly kept her composure, but on the inside she was screaming. So many questions and thoughts ran through her mind all at once. She felt as if she was going to collapse, no one ever spoke to her that way before. And Oliver. He wasn't a _scholarship case! _She glared at the girl head-on, showing no fear. "Before you mess with the wrong people, I suggest you get your facts straight. You're not as great as you think you are, trust me." She shook her head. "I have sympathy for people like you. Making up rumors just so you can look good?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh, so you think I'm making it up?" She laughed menacingly, shaking her head slightly. "Oh, this just keeps getting better. You didn't even know, did you? Looks like your new little boyfriend hasn't been completely honest with you."

"Get out of here!" Lilly shouted at the girl, getting more and more frustrated with her the more she spoke. "You and your nose job. I can't stand to look at you anymore!"

The girl's smirk suddenly disappeared and she turned quickly on her heel, stomping down the hallway.

Lilly groaned. "People are _so annoying!_" She looked at Oliver pleadingly. "Sorry about that, people love to start rumors. They have nothing better to talk about." She laughed, shaking her head. "Pathetic."

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, Lilly."

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Well.." He bit his lip. "I kind of.. am here, you know.. on scholarship."

Her face drained of all color, and she looked at him like she had just seen a ghost. "You.." She pointed a finger at him. "I.." She let out a long sigh. "You could of told me that sooner!" She shouted, hitting him on the arm.

"You're not mad, are you?" He asked, looking hopeless. "I didn't realize that was such a big deal here."

She sighed, and rubbed her temples. "_Of course _it's a big deal here. If you haven't noticed, people around here have money. _A lot_ of money. And they're snobs, really big snobs. They judge you on your bank account!"

He looked at her, looking a little nervous. "Do you judge on.. _bank accounts?_"

She shrugged. "Well, I mean, yeah, I used too.."

He sighed. "So what, because I'm not rich like your superstar boyfriend you don't wanna hang out with me anymore?"

Lilly gaped. "No! I never said that! And don't bring Jake into this!"

"Then what is it?!" He demanded.

"What's what?!" Lilly asked, genuinely confused. "You're not making sense!"

"I don't know!" Oliver shouted, flaring his arms.

Lilly couldn't help but let a small giggle escape. He looked at her, and he started laughing too. She shook her head. "Oliver, I don't hate you. You're not so great for my image, but.."

He looked at her, unamused.

She shrugged. "What?! I've spent sixteen years at the top, and you're great and all, but I'm not about to lose it."

A grin formed on Oliver's lips. "Lilly, I didn't know you felt that way. You think I'm great?" He asked, sounding cocky.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. All I'm saying is that if you _deny _having a scholarship.."

"So, you're embarassed by me?" He asked, sounded offended.

She sighed. "You know what? We're like.. _really _late for Trig. Miley's probably wondering where I am."

He shook his head. "Who cares about Trig!"

"_You_ if you want to keep your scholarship." He looked at lost for words on this one, and Lilly took this opportunity to grab his arm and drag him off to class.

--

It wasn't making up an excuse for being late to Mr. Fuller that made Lilly nervous, that was the easy part. The part that made Lilly nervous, actually _nervous_ was the stares of disgust she was getting from all of her classmates. So, maybe Oliver _was_ here on scholarship.. and maybe because she's supposed to the great Lilly Truscott they over-analyze the fact that she's giving him the time of day. Oh, and not to mention showing up to class with him, twenty minutes late, isn't helping with the rumors.

Lilly sat down in her seat, right next to Miley. Oliver sat in front of her. She tried to get comfortable, but she felt uneasy. She didn't dare to look, but she couldn't help but feel like all eyes were on her. And it wasn't in the usually way that made her feel like the queen of this place.

It was then that Lilly felt her purse vibrate. Glancing at her teacher to make sure he wasn't looking, she carefully took out her cellphone. One new text. It was from Miley.

_What took you so long?_

She quickly wrote back.

_Tell you later._

Miley glanced up from her phone, and gave Lilly a look of impatience. Lilly shrugged, hoping Miley would get the hint that the story was a little too long to write in a text.

Lilly was relieved when class finally ended. It was friday, last period, and she was free for the weekend. It was exactly what she needed. She headed to her locker, Miley by her side.

"So.." Miley began, fiddling with her lock. "What are the plans for this weekend?"

Lilly shrugged. "I was hoping you'd have something." She opened her locker, taking out books she would need.

Miley stopped what she was doing, and thought for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe we could start planning a halloween party. It's only a couple weeks away."

Lilly froze. "It's October?"

Miley nodded slowly. "Today's the first."

When Lilly said nothing, Miley got confused. "Why?"

"I just didn't realize." She replied. It was half of the truth.

Miley zippered up her bag. "Oh." She said simply. Miley's eyes suddenly moved upward, and she smiled. "Hi, Jake."

Lilly turned around, only to be captured in Jake's lips. It was a short peck. She gave him a half-smile. "Hey."

He grinned. "Wanna hang out today?"

"Um." She bit her lip. "I told Miley I'd get my nails done with her today."

Miley furrowed her eyebrows. "You did?" Lilly glared at her. "I mean, right! Sorry, Jake."

Lilly looked at him innocently. "Unless you wanna come. That'd be so much fun! Guys get manicures all the time!"

"Um.." He looked uneasy. "Why don't you just call me when you're done?"

She shrugged. "Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I'm positive."

"Alright. Bye!" She pecked him quickly on the lips. He smiled, waved good-bye to Miley, and walked off.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Lils. Before you get yourself into trouble."

--

Miley and Lilly were walking out to the junior parking lot, talking about nothing in particular. Lilly spotted Oliver, and told Miley she'd talk to her later. Miley gave her a knowing glance, but Lilly shrugged it off.

She approached him. He was with that Kyle kid again.

"Lilly." Oliver nodded. He still seemed upset from their conversation earlier.

"Hey, Oliver." She looked to the boy next to him, and flashed him a smile."Hi, Kyle."

He looked taken-a-back. "H-hi.. Lilly." He stuttered. She found it kind of cute.

Oliver rolled his eyes at his friend. "What's up?" He asked her casually.

"I just wanted to.." She looked at Kyle, who seemed to be listening to her very carefully. She sighed. "Can you give me a ride home?"

He glanced at Kyle, who seemed to get the hint. "Oh, right. Bye." He waved, and walked off to his own car.

Oliver sighed. "Don't you have your own car?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, but Jake drove me in today. And I told him I was going with Miley."

"Why?" Oliver asked. His expression was somewhere between confusion and happiness.

She sighed. "Are you gonna give me a ride or not?"

"Fine." He gave in, and unlocked the doors. Lilly entered on the passenger side.

"You know," Lilly started, fiddling with the radio. "For a scholarship kid, you have a pretty nice car."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not poor, you know." He hit her hand away from the radio. She looked at him, offended. "My car, my music." He smirked.

He had the upper hand on this one. She put her seat belt on as Oliver started pulling out. "We should go somewhere." She suggested, randomly.

He kept his eyes on the road. "I thought you wanted to go home."

She shrugged. "Some place private."

A this, he turned his head to look at her. His eyebrows were raised and there was a little grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "_To talk._"

"I know, I was joking." He chuckled. "What do you wanna talk about?"

She sighed. "Well, you heard my story. I think it's time I heard yours." When he didn't reply, she shrugged. "It's only fair."

He pursed his lips, and answered after some time. "I guess it is."

"Great." She grinned. "So, where too?"

He pulled into her drive way. She sat up, looking out the window. "I thought -"

"Not today."

"But -"

"_Later_, okay?"

She gave in. She couldn't make him do something if he didn't want too. She sighed, and unbuckled her seatbelt. She reached for the door. Turning around, she gave him a weak smile. "Thanks for the ride." She mumbled.

He barely looked at her. "You're welcome."

She stepped out. Before shutting the door, she turned to him. "Oh, and for the record – I don't hate you. Sorry if I made you feel that way."

He shrugged. "It's alright." He looked at her, and this time gave her a real smile. "Have any plans tomorrow?"

She grinned. "I guess I do now."

"I'll call you." He told her.

She shut his car door, waving and running into her house.

--

**Not my fav. But still, reviews would be nice :)**

**- Steph **


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly sighed, staring at her pink manicure she got just yesterday. It was already chipping. She huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. A re-run of _Sex and the City _was playing on her plasma and her phone was sitting next to her on her bed. It was on, volume high so she could hear it. Still, no calls. All. Day. Long. She stared at the clock: 3:06 pm. She picked up her phone, and scanned through her many contacts. There were only about ten out of a hundred people in here she would even considering calling.

Still, Lilly Truscott doesn't _call _people. People call her. Pissed off, aggravated, and bored she did the last thing she wanted to do. She called someone.

"_Hello?_" The voice on the other line asked. She could hear voices in the background.. or maybe it was just her TV.

"Hey, Miles." Lilly said, sounding mono-toned and bored.

"_Hey Lils!_" Miley's happy-go-lucky attitude was present, even through a phone connection. "_I'm with my dad right now.. but can we talk later?_"

Reluctantly, Lilly agreed. "Yeah, whatever. Bye." She hung up quickly, and layed down on her bed. She groaned. Honestly, she was mostly pissed because Oliver said he'd call today. She most certainly wasn't going to call him like some clingy little girl with a creepy crush. She would be confident and classic. She would wait for his call. Not that she'd ever tell him that..

The obnoxious AT&T default ring tone went off, piercing her ears. Maybe full volume wasn't such a good idea. And maybe switching from Verizon to AT&T just for the stupid iPhone wasn't such a good idea, either. She reached over, grabbing her phone. It was Jake. She frowned, but picked it up anyways. "Hello?"

"_Hey, babe!_" He exclaimed. "_What are you doing?_"

She sighed. Should she hang out with Jake today? Oliver might call.. She mentally kicked herself. Jake was her boyfriend, not Oliver. She should want to hang out with him. "Nothing, just getting ready." She lied, making it sound like she was actually doing something productive.

"_Where are you going?_" He asked, and disappointed flooded his voice.

"I was going to go shopping, because Miley's busy. Unless you had something else in mind?" She played her cards right. Lilly Truscott did not sit at home on Saturday afternoons watching re-runs and waiting for calls.

"Oh." He sounded happier now. "I was thinking you could come over? My parents aren't home, and we can use the hot tub."

The idea actually sounded pretty inviting.. but also a bit frightening. Any other time, she would have jumped at the chance of a hot tub. She's been dying for one, and her dads keep putting it off. But with Jake? He's been pretty pushy lately.. and she's not sure she's okay with that.

She sighed. "Yeah, I'd love too. Give me like, a half hour, though."

"Alright. I'll see you then. Love you."

She bit her lip. "Love you too." She hung up, and stared at the phone for a minute before throwing it on her bed and picking out a bathing suit.

--

Times like these she wishes Miley was there. Miley could always tell when Lilly was feeling awkward, pressured, or anything. She would always break something up or put a stop to whatever was bugging her at the moment. Miley was really the best friend anyone would want.

But Miley wasn't there, and Lilly was on her own.

"Jake, stop." Lilly said sternly. He took his lips away from her neck and stared her straight in the eyes. Her back was against a bubble jet, and it was making her feel numb.

He looked annoyed. "What is it?"

She sighed. "I just.." She inwardly groaned, throwing her skeptical thoughts into the back of her mind. She grabbed Jake by his shoulders and brought his lips to hers. They collided, and the warmth of his breath was now mingling with hers.

He didn't ask why she did it, he probably either forgot about it now or just didn't care. He pulled away slowly. He stared at her.

"What?" She asked, briefly wondering if she did something wrong.

His blond hair was longer then usually from the water, and it was almost covering his eyes. He looked thoughtful. "I love you." He blurted out. He didn't break eye-contact.

Lilly's mouth suddenly became very dry, and there was a hollow pit in the bottom of her stomach. Sure, they've said 'love you!' and 'love ya!' at the end of there conversations before, but they've never been thoughtful about, so surreal.. they've never stared into each others eyes and said it like they meant it. He was getting impatient, and his usual confident stance was slowly fading away.

"I love you too." She said softly, but loud enough for him to hear. She couldn't handle the guilt she felt when she saw his face fall, and saw all his insecurities turning inside-out. She knew she wasn't in love with Jake, no matter what she told Miley, or anyone else. She shouldn't have lied, especially about something like that. A small smile appeared on his face, and he attacked her mouth once again. He placed butterfly kissed along her jaw line, moving lower to her neck. He nibbled on it, and this time, she didn't stop him. He continued to move lower, now at her collar bone. His hands trailed down her back, stopping at the string that tied her bikini top together. He started to slowly pull at it.

Lilly's eyes went wide. She grabbed Jake by the shoulders and pushed him off of her ."What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted, motified by the entire thing.

He looked pissed off. "Oh, come on, Lilly!" He ran a hand through his wet hair. "We've been together for _eight months!_ You still need time?!"

She was infuriated with him. The last thing she needed was more pressure, and that's exactly what he was doing. "You are _such _an ass! You don't tell someone you love them just so you can get with them!" She stood up, and stepped out of the hot tub.

He put his hands up in defense, "That's not why I said that!" He sighed, "Where are you going?"

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself, staring at him viciously. "I'm leaving!" She yelled.

He groaned. "Lilly!" She stormed away. "Lilly!" He called again. He ran out of the hot tub, almost falling more then once. He chased after her, leaving a trail of water behind. "Don't go. I'm sorry!"

"You should be!" She was still upset. She opened the door, her bag in hand. She didn't even bother to change. "And for the record, we've been together for _nine months _- not eight!" She slammed the door shut, Jake staring at her dumbfounded.

She stormed down the driveway and into her car. She didn't even mind that she was getting the interior wet. She needed to get away from Jake and his hormones. She needed her best friend, who was currently unavailable. She also needed a hair brush.. but, of course, none of those things were really accessible at the moment.

Now, breaking a new record, Lilly called two people in one day. The phone rang, and the person picked up only on the second ring.

"Oliver? It's Lilly. Are you busy?"

--

"..So, then I left. Can you believe him?!"

Oliver sighed, and ran a hand through is hair. He looked uncomfortable. "I'm, uh, sorry about that." He cleared his throat. "That sucks."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Um, yeah! It does." She shook her head, more to herself. "He sucks."

"Lilly, I don't mean to be rude or anything.." He bit his lip. "But shouldn't you be telling Miley about this?"

She sighed. "I would, but, she's not around." She shrugged. "You don't have to say anything.. I just needed someone to listen."

Oliver nodded, understanding. "I get it." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She suppressed a small smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

"Good." He grinned, standing up and clapping his hands together. "'Cause we're going out."

She stared at his, one eyebrow cocked. "We are?" She said, and sounded less then enthusiastic.

He nodded, still wearing that grin. "Yeah, I think you should get out of your house.. besides Jake's hot tub." He chuckled nervously.

Lilly just stared at him, unamused.

"Too soon?"

She nodded. "A little."

"Right.." He grabbed her wrist, breaking their awkward moment. "Come on, I'm driving. Call Miley, she can come."

Lilly didn't even have time to agree, for she was being dragged out of her room faster then she could even walk herself. She quickly grabbed her purse off of her dresser on the way, and they were out into her driveway before she got the chance to blink.

Oliver watched Lilly as she fumbled with her phone. "Are you calling her?" He asked.

Lilly raised her eyebrows at him. "Why do you want Miley do come so badly?" She asked playfully, but in her mind was feeling a little bitter to the idea of Oliver having any interest in her best friend.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get any ideas. I'm bringing Kyle, and I didn't want him to end up being a third wheel."

Lilly nodded slowly. "Okay.. whatever you say."

"Lilly!" He protested. She giggled, as Miley picked up the phone. She talked to her for a bit, first saying how her and Oliver were going to pick her up from her house. Then went into discussion about how much she has to tell her and how much of an ass whole Jake Ryan is.

Oliver tapped his fingers on his car impatiently. Lilly noticed, and bid farewell to her friend. She grinned sheepishly. "Ready."

He suppressed a small smile, and opened the door for her. She smiled at him.

They drove for about fifteen minutes until they reached Miley's house, talking about nothing in particular. Mostly Lilly just complaining about her jerk of an boyfriend, and that she doesn't know what to do with him.

Miley walked out of her house, wearing her permanent smile. She entered the backseat. "Hey guys!" She greeted with her friendly attitude.

Lilly turned around in her seat. "I have _so _much to tell you!"

Oliver groaned. "This is gonna be a long night." He sighed.

Lilly gaped, and slapped his arm playfully. "Shut it!"

Miley laughed, reaching towards the front to change the station.

"Oh, no, you can't touch that. It's _his _car." Lilly mocked, staring at Oliver.

Oliver grinned. "That's right. My car, my music."

"You call this music?" Miley asked, staring at the radio like it was a deadly disease.

Oliver's mouth fell open. "I thought you were the nice one!"

Lilly and Miley both laughed. They arrived at Kyle's house, and he entered next to Miley. She smiled and waved. "Hey!"

His eyes widened once her saw her, and Oliver chuckled. "Um.. hi." He choked out, shooting daggers at Oliver.

"So, where are we going?" Lilly asked curiously.

Oliver shrugged. "Food?"

"McDonald's!" Kyle blurted out. Everyone stared at him.

He shrugged. "Or.. some fancy restaurant place.. Whatever."

Miley giggled. "McDonald's sounds good. And then we can watch a movie at Lilly's! She has that huge plasma.."

Oliver and Lilly exchanged glances, silently agreeing. "Yeah, sounds good."

Lilly laughed. "McDonald's run and then a movie. Sounds like a night."

--

**Well, I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. I think the whole thing with Jake is something that everyone in a relationship goes through. I know I had to, being pressured and whatnot. And then just hanging out with Oliver, Miley, and Kyle was to just make her feel better and show that they can be normal once in and a while. And don't worry about their night.. haha. It wasn't anything special, they just hung out like normal teenagers. I'm hoping that in the next chapter, they'll be some loliver moments : ) you'll probably hear Oliver's story soon.. and more drama is on the way. **

**Look out for it all : )**

**Love, **

**Steph.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly awoke in the morning, unwillingly, to her loving, caring, and considerate mother.

"Lilly!" Her mom hissed under her breath, being careful not to wake up the other three teenagers passed out, scattered around Lilly's bedroom.

Lilly groaned, as she was half-asleep. She swatted her mom's hand away. "Go away." She mumbled.

Her mom rubbed her temples in annoyance, as she shaked her daughter's sleeping form once more. Lilly's eyes shot open. As her vision became more clear, and her head drained of all dreams she got from her sleep, she became pissed. "What, mom?!"

"Who are these boys?!" She demanded.

Lilly suddenly became confused. "What boys?" She asked, as she sat up in her bed. It was then she noticed Oliver, who was sleeping soundly, hanging off of her bean bag chair. Then Kyle, who was spread out across her floor. Miley was still asleep in the bed next to her. "Oh." Was her brilliant response. "Those boys." She smiled nervously at her mother - she was in trouble.

"Well, mom, you see.."

"Lillian!" Her mom used her full name. Lilly cringed, as Miley stirred next her. Her mom noticed, and lowered her voice. "I don't feel comfortable knowing that you had two boys sleep over last night. You didn't even tell me. You know the rules. When your father gets home.."

"No!" Lilly yelled, before she could stop herself. Her father was, quite frankly, the only person Lilly ever really feared. He was a lawyer, who was always on some type of business trip. He was barely home, and when he did come home, they rarely spent one-on-one time together. To Lilly, he might as well be a stranger.

Her mom sighed, and crossed her arms. "Fine, I won't tell him." Lilly sighed relief. "-this time." Her mom finished. Lilly nodded. "But, I want these boys out of here right away, you got that?"

"Okay, mom." She agreed, but her tone showed annoyance. "It's not like we were doing anything bad. We were watching a movie. We must have fallen asleep."

"Great." Her mom said sarcastically. "So, their parents don't even know they're here?"

"Well.."

"Lilly, you're grounded."

"_What?!" _Lilly shouted, appalled. She has never, not once, in her entire life been grounded before. And for this, which might just be the most idiotic reason in the world, she gets punished?!

Her mom smirked triumphantly. "Yes. No cellphone, no going out, and no _shopping_ for the rest of the week."

Her eyes widened. "_But, mom!"_

"But nothing. It's time to learn some responsibility."

Lilly froze, and stared at her mom. She was dumbfounded. "How does this have anything to do with responsibility?!"

"Will you shut up?" Someone mumbled groggily from the far side of the room. Both Lilly and her mom glanced over. Oliver was shifting in the bean bag chair, half asleep.

Her mom crossed her arms. "Well," She pursed her lips. "He seems nice."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm grounded, whatever. Can you leave?"

Her mom sighed, as she walked towards the door. "I want these boys out, you here me?" She reminded her daughter once more.

Lilly nodded, annoyed. "Yes! I got it!"

He mom walked out, and left a very frustrated Lilly. She grabbed a pillow next to her on the bed and whipped it at Oliver's sleeping form. He shot up right away, looking worn out from sleep. "What?" He spoke incoherently.

Lilly groaned. "You fell asleep here!" She yelled. Miley stirred next to her. Her eyes opened slowly. She sat up, and rubbed them tiredly.

"Hey." She smiled. Her voice cracked from the sleep.

Lilly sighed in frustration. She stood up from her bed, and walked over to Kyle. She kicked him with her bare foot. His eyes opened, and he shot up quickly right when he saw Lilly's glare. "I'm sorry!" He said. The boy didn't even know what he did wrong.

Lilly crossed her arms. "You should be." She hissed. She glared back and fourth between Oliver and Kyle. "Because of you two idiots, I'm grounded for the rest of the week!"

Miley stared, her mouth was hanging open. "Nice going!" She replied in the same manor as Lilly.

Oliver shrugged. "Um. Sorry?"

Lilly shot daggers at him. "My moms gonna have a fit - well, another one - if you two," She pointed at Oliver and Kyle. "don't leave now."

"Now?" Oliver asked. He was clearly not ready to stand up, never mind drive home.

Lilly nodded. Kyle agreed straight away, hopping up from his spot on the floor. "Okay.. well, thanks.. see you in school?" It came out as more of a question then a statement.

"Yeah, well, that's the only place you _can_ see me for the next seven days!" She replied sharply.

"Right." He cringed. "Sorry about that.."

Oliver stood up slowly. "Sorry, Lilly." He told her. He sounded sincere, and his face showed remorse. He followed his friend out towards the door.

"Bye, Miley!" Kyle shouted, before being shoved out the door by Oliver.

Miley waved back, a confused smile crossing her face. "Bye.." She replied lamely

Lilly slumped down onto her bed when the boys left. Her and Miley glanced at each other, and both sighed simutaneously.

"I can't believe you're grounded." Miley said. Disbelief coated her words as she stared off into space.

Lilly threw her head back on her pillow. She let out a low groan. "I know! This is so stupid.."

Miley bit her lip, and glanced over at Lilly. "Well, now that they're gone.. what are you going to do about Jake?"

Lilly sighed. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "I think I want to break it off."

Miley's eyes widened, and she blinked a few times. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah." Lilly nodded. "I just don't feel as close to him anymore.."

"Lilly.." Miley warned, "I think you're just upset with him. Maybe you should cool off, and then decide whether or not you want to break up with him."

She shrugged. "Maybe.." She half-agreed. She was a little surprised that Miley stuck up for him, considering she never was fully supportive of her and Jake's relationship in the first place. She shook her head. "Whatever. Let's get some breakfast."

--

Being grounded was nothing like Lilly expected. Her mom had told her no cell phone, but she never said anything about the house phone. She said no going out, but never mentioned anything about people coming over. She had said no shopping, but the specifics weren't clear. Did online shopping count? She did it anyways. The loop-holes were endless, and Lilly was abusing them.

It also gave her father less speculation of his daughters supposed 'bad behavior', since she was actually interacting with the outside world besides school. He arrived home on Monday. It was awkward, to say the least. Lilly gave him a small hug and a lame 'I missed you, dad!', which wasn't at all true. She felt bad, but it's not like he ever really tried to get to know her, either.

It was Thursday - only two more days left of groundation and she was free to leave her house. Miley was sitting at the edge of her bed, unknowing by Lilly's mom. She was leaning forward, touching up the nail polish on her toe nails. Lilly has yet to talk to Jake. He's left multiple voice messages, more text messages then her inbox can hold, and even resorted to calling Miley.

Everyone at school thinks they broke up. The start of the week, Monday, when they didn't sit at the same lunch table as usual, and Lilly and Miley ended up sitting with Oliver and Kyle, rumors began to flood around the school. The most ridiculous ones included: Lilly's too much of a snob, Jake was too much of a moron for her to handle, and then ones that had some big, long story to them about how Lilly was having a 'secret romance' with the scholarship kid and Jake found out and they got into a huge fight and they broke up and now she's with Oliver.

She couldn't help but laugh.

People had too much time on their hands, and obviously didn't have too much of a life.

What really, really, pissed her off, though was the mounds of girls fawning over Jake, trying their very hardest to gain his attention. To the people at school, the 'golden couple' was dead, and Jake Ryan was on the market. She couldn't help but get territorial. They weren't _officially _broken up yet.

It was sixth period. There was one left to go, and that was Physics. She didn't share that class with any of her close friends, just acquaintances. Caroline was in that class, but Lilly didn't really consider her a 'friend.' She was Jacqueline's best friend, so she was kind of like a tag along.

She took her regular seat, while Mr. Connors went on and on about the instructions of a lab they were going to have to do. She didn't pay attention, just figured that whoever her partner was would fill her in.. or, do it for her.. whatever works.

"Okay!" Mr. Connors clapped his chemically blackened hands together. "Partner up, and pick a station."

From the corner of her eye, Lilly could see Caroline walking towards her from the other side of the room. She sighed. She didn't really want Caroline as a partner, fully knowing that she most likely didn't pay attention either. A curly head of brown hair caught her eye right before Caroline got too close, and Lilly suddenly popped out of her seat. "Kyle!" She exclaimed. She didn't even realize he was in her class. She wondered why he didn't say anything. They've been sitting together at lunch for the past four days.. although, Kyle didn't particularly say much.

He whipped his head around, along with the rest of the class. She ignored them, and strided up to the boy. She smiled. "Want to be my partner?"

He looked to a braces-clad blond boy next to him, giving him a 'sorry' look. Lilly assumed Kyle was already partners with this boy. She shrugged it off. "Well?"

He nodded. "Sure." He bit his lip. "Um, pick a station." He told her.

She obeyed, and walked to the station at the back of the class. She wanted to be as far away from her classmates as possible. She noticed Caroline with the blond boy. She looked pissed. Lilly smirked. Kyle came over, a beaker in one hand, and a balance in the other.

"Do you know what to do?" He asked her, as he set up the lab.

"Um.." She sighed. "No. Sorry."

He let out a low chuckle. "It's alright. It's not too hard. Just fill this half way up with water." He handed her a wide, glass beaker. She turned on the sink, and did as she was told. She set it down on the station. "So.." She trailed off, and a small smile creeped across her face.

He looked up from the lab, and noticed her expression. "What?" He asked self-consciously.

She continued to smirk. "You have a thing for my best friend?"

The beaker she had filled merely seconds before fell over from his unsteady hands. Lilly leaped back a step, and he nervously daped at the split water with a paper towel. "What? No.. I don't.." He shook his head. "You're talking crazy." He continued to occupy himself by cleaning up the water.

Lilly nodded. There was a knowing smile on her face. "Yeah, okay." She said disbelievingly.

"I don't!" He exclaimed, getting defensive.

Lilly place a hand on her hip. "Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "I won't say anything to her, don't worry."

He pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Oh, yes you will. Girls always say that! But, they go and tell anyways.. even though they said they wouldn't! It's their little way of getting information out of people.."

Lilly stared at him. "Wow. Um.. I think you're looking too much into this."

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm not. Fill this up again." He handed her the beaker once more.

She sighed, but did as he said. She turned on the faucet, when Kyle decided to talk again. "So, you have a thing for_ my _best friend?"

He face dropped. She narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her, and suddenly put her guard up. "You don't know what you're talking about."

He looked at her, and mimicked her smirk she wore towards him earlier. "Whatever you say."

"I have a boyfriend." She stated. She felt the need to make that present, as if saying that would mean she couldn't possibly have feelings for anyone else.

"Oh, yeah?" He raised his eyebrows. "And how's that going?"

She gaped. His new found confidence faded away in the blink of an eye, and he returned to the shy Kyle she knew him to be. "Sorry.."

She sighed in frustration. "You know what, you're right." She admitted. He look surprised that she said that. "It's going badly. But, it doesn't mean I like Oliver. He's my friend."

Kyle nodded. Lilly could tell he still didn't believe her, just like she didn't believe him about Miley. She took what she could get.

--

"So, you guys wanna catch a movie tonight? It's supposed to rain." Oliver suggested, as four of them, being himself, Lilly, Miley, and Kyle, exited the school.

Lilly took the liberty of smacking him with her purse. "I'm grounded! You should remember, it was _your fault_." She reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah." He smiled sheepishly, and clutched onto his arm where her purse hit. Kyle laughed. Lilly turned to him. "It was partly your fault too!"

He clutched his own arm in fear. "You're not gonna hit me, are you?"

She rolled her eyes. Miley giggled. "I have to go my aunts house." She sighed, like it was a big inconvenience. "It's her fiftieth birthday."

"Yeah, and I have to work." Kyle said.

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "You work?" She asked, like the words were foreign.

"Yeah." He nodded. "You know that comic book store on Beckler Ave?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Um.. no."

"Oh." His face fell. "Well, I work there."

She nodded slowly. "Okay.. well, anyways. It's settle. Oliver and I will sit alone in our houses all afternoon." She smiled sarcastically.

Oliver sighed. "Considering I have no other friends in this town.. you're right."

Lilly stuck out her bottom lip. "Aw." She cooed. "It's okay, Oliver." She patted his shoulder.

He swatted her hand away. Miley then spoke up. "Alright, well, I'm out. Lils, call me later, okay?"

Lilly smiled, and waved to her departing friend. "I will." She said. Kyle then said good-bye, and walked off to his own car.

"So.." Oliver swung back and fourth on his heels.

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Kyle was my ride.." He said, shame-faced.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll give you a ride. Where do you live?"

"No!" He shouted a little too quickly. Lilly was confused. She thought he wanted a ride home.

"Why? Really, it's no big deal." She persisted. Oliver sighed. She bit her lip. "Why don't you come over my house, then?" She offered. "Kyle can pick you up when he gets out of work."

Oliver's face brightened up a little bit, but it only lasted for a second. "What about your mom?"

She shrugged. "She's not home. Only my dad is, and he never pays much attention to me anyways."

He thought for a moment, before shrugging. "Sure, why not." He agreed. They walked together to over to Lilly's car together. Lilly smirked when they were settled inside. "Finally." She grinned. "I get to listen to _my_ music."

Oliver looked fearful. "And the torture begins."

--

Oliver was right - it did rain. Lilly grabbed her sweater and lifted it above her head. She used it as an umbrella. Oliver didn't bother. He just ran through the rain. They went through the back, and straight up to Lilly's room where her father definitely wouldn't be.

Oliver laughed, and shook his shaggy wet hair. Lilly held out her arms, "Stop!" She demanded, as the water was getting on her.

He continued to laugh. "It's just water."

She kicked off her wet shoes. "I still don't want it on me." She sat down on her bed, not really caring if the water was ruining the material or not. Oliver followed suit. They sat in silence for a bit, before Lilly took a deep breath. She turned towards Oliver. "Listen.. I don't want you to think I'm being nosy or anything.. but, do you think you can, you know.. tell me now?" She asked timidly.

Oliver has never seen her like that - afraid. She looked nervous, as if she was scared he would get angry with her for asking and storm out of her bedroom. He didn't. He bit his lip. "I don't know.."

Lilly nodded. "It's okay. But I have to ask you something else." He looked at her. "Why didn't you want me to drive you home today?"

He looked nervous then, like he was trying to think of a proper answer his head. He sighed. "Fine."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What's fine?"

"I'll tell you." He said. Her eyes widened, and she listened more intently. He took a deep breath. "Honestly, I had no idea that I was moving to Malibu until I got back from Mexico."

"That's weird.." Lilly said, "It was only like, two weeks before."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's the bad part." He sighed. "I always knew my mom and dad didn't get along. I was actually waiting for the day they divorced, because their fighting was just annoying, you know?" Lilly nodded. "Anyways, I went on the trip with just my dad and my brother."

Lilly perked up. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah," Oliver nodded and smiled. "His name is Max. He's nine."

"I want to meet him!" She exclaimed.

Oliver laughed. "You will soon, I promise."

Lilly smiled. "I'm holding you to that."

He laughed once more, before he continued on. "So.. I thought it was weird that my mom didn't come with us, but I didn't really think anything of it." He took a long sigh. "We never went home." His face darkened. "My dad took us straight to my grand parent's beach house here in Malibu. He didn't tell me why, just told me to watch Max. He came back the next day with all of our stuff. He said we'd be living here for a while, Mom kicked us out." He sighed. "He made me take the exam to get into Sea view. He still wants me to get a good education.. but, with the divorce case coming up and everything he couldn't afford it. He was so relieved when I got that scholarship."

Lilly nodded. She understood now, and felt completely guilty about the shit she gave him for being a 'scholarship case.' "I'm sorry.." She mumbled, and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Don't be." He told her, his face serious. "I never thought my mom would do that. I'm over it, though. I guess. Dad's cool, and so is Max." He shrugged. "I'm pretty happy. I'm still getting used to it, though."

"You shouldn't have been afraid to tell me." She told him, her hand still on his shoulder.

"I wasn't afraid.. I just haven't told anyone yet, you know?" He locked eyes with her. "Thanks for listening."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

Before she could even stop it, control it, or realize it, Oliver's face was coming closer in contact with hers. His eyes were shut, and he kept leaning forward. She froze, and her eyes were wide. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it might burst out of her chest. Her hands became clammy, and the heat was rising in her body. Suddenly, a pair of lips crashed into hers. She was still for a moment, taking it in. His lips were soft and inviting, and she couldn't help herself. She kissed back.

Her eyes shot open. She was _kissing _Oliver. Who wasn't Jake. They may be in a fight, but he's her boyfriend. She's cheating. She pushed him away, and started to hyperventilate. "Oh my God." She breathed out.

Oliver looked somewhere between shocked and guilty. "Lilly, I'm really sorry.. I didn't mean -"

"You need to go." She ordered, her brain juggling a million things at once.\

"I have no ride." He reminded her. "Listen, that was stupid of me. Really, I -"

She glared at him. "Walk!" She shouted. "Because you really need to go."

He stood up quickly, grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket quickly. He immediately started to text someone. "Alright, I'll leave." He agreed. "But, can I call you? Please?"

She took a deep breath. "Maybe." She turned from him, and distracted herself with the many different shades of eye shadow that covered her dresser.

She heard him shuffle behind her. The tension in the room was thick, and she could feel his stares. She knew there was so much he wanted to say. With a sigh, she heard him open the door and close it. After a few moments, she turned around. He was gone. She ran her fingers through her hair. Her phone vibrated, she had a text message. Tears started to well up in her eyes. It was from Jake.

_I'm so sorry. Please talk to me._

--

**I think that was one of the longest chapters I've written in a while. It took me such a long time to write the last scene. I tried really hard to make it not seem cheesy or cliche, which I don't think I did such a good job on. Oh, well. Now the plot thickens. :) I hoped you like this chapter. Reviews will make my day !**

**Love,**

**steph.**


	8. Chapter 8

When Oliver left, Lilly cried for a grand total of two and a half minutes. She considered crying as weak, and she was not, under any circumstances, _weak. _Weak was her mother, who stayed with her stiff, unemotional father for the money and the home and the reputation. She built her whole life around her father, not setting a career for herself and living off of his mound of money for support. Independence was key, and Lilly promised herself she wouldn't depend on a man - or anyone else, for as long as she lived. Lilly was not like her mother. She was not weak.

She felt as if her mind had drank an entire six-pack of Red Bull. It was going through every mistake, every possibility, and every love she has ever had. It was telling her to dump Jake, and it was also telling her to make up with him and keep him. It was telling her to run out into the pouring rain and grab Oliver to talk about what had just happened. It was telling her to call up Miley and vent to her about kissing Oliver, but also telling her to keep her mouth shut. Whoever said 'think things over before you act' has never been into the mind of Lilly Truscott.

A huge bang of thunder brought her out of her thoughts. She jumped backwards, and held a hand to her heart. She took a deep breath. The rain started to come down harder, and she suddenly felt guilty about kicking Oliver out. She hoped he found a ride. She heard a whimper from outside of her door. Confused, she stood up and walked to her it. She opened it slowly, and her little black pug ran full speed into her bedroom. A small smile formed on her face. She's been very neglectful of her puppy lately, with the new school year.. and well, Oliver showing up. Things have been hectic. She picked her small dog up carefully, and stroked his back. "Hey, Rascal." She cooed. "Scared of the thunder?" She giggled, as he licked her face.

It was amazing how the littlest things can make people feel so much better. Rascal buried his face into Lilly's arm as another bang of thunder erupted from outside. Lilly comforted her puppy, and realized that she wasn't alone in this scary, messed up, crazy world.

--

Hey, it's Lilly. Sorry I missed your call, but it's 2008. You should know what to do. _Beep._

_Lilly! Hey, it's me, Oliver.. Um, right. So, I've called you a couple times. OK. So like, fifteen times. But who's counting? Anyways.. Are you still mad at me? I really think we should talk. I'm sorry for what happened, I shouldn't have done that. I hope I didn't scare you anything.. I got caught up in the moment, that was all. I promise you.. please Lilly, just call me back. _

--

Hey, it's Lilly. Sorry I missed your call, but it's 2008. You should know what to do. _Beep._

_Hey, Lils. It's Jake. Are you ever going to talk to me again? It's been almost a week.. I know you're mad, and you should be. I was a jerk. I'm really sorry. Call me back, please?_

--

Lilly slammed her phone shut and groaned. Why, oh _why_ was everything such a mess? And on Friday morning, right before school. She got dressed, hiding her mess of a life from the world with her celebrity-inspired outfit. She threw on a smile, and she was set to go. As long as nobody knew, everything was fine.

She bid farewell to Rascal, ignored her parents, and drove off to school.

She figured she had to talk to Jake sooner or later, even if she was going to break up with him or stay with him. The boy had a right to know. She sucked it up, took a deep breath, and walked her way over to where Jake was standing at his locker, surrounded by a sea of people. She cleared her throat, and Jake's eyes seemed to brighten up a little when he saw Lilly there. Everyone suddenly went silent as the tension grew. One by one, they each scattered away, knowing better then to stay.

Jake cleared his throat awkwardly. "So.."

Lilly sighed. "I got your messages.. and texts. And e-mails."

His face flushed. "Yeah.. Well, I wanted to talk."

She nodded. "Yeah, and I think we should. I'm ready now." Her face grew hot when she realized what she had just said. "You know, to talk."

Jake's face relaxed a little. "Oh, right. Free period?" He asked, knowing that all the juniors had the same free period together.

She agreed. "Sounds good. I'll meet you in the library."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "We have a library?"

Lilly laughed and rolled her eyes. "_Yes_, we have a library. Nobody ever goes there. It'll be perfect to talk."

"Right.." He scratched the back of his neck. "So.. where exactly _is _it?"

She sighed, but couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Third floor, first door to your right."

"Gotcha. See you at one." He smiled, before standing awkwardly. He went to lean into a kiss, but stopped abruptly. He didn't know what to do, it seemed.

Lilly waved awkwardly. "Yeah, well.. See ya." She turned on her heel, sighing relief as she walked off to her own locker.

Miley stood waiting. She noticed Lilly's contorted facial expression and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What's up with you?" She asked, leaning against her locker.

Lilly sighed while she put in her locker combination. "I just talked to Jake, we're meeting in the library at free period."

Miley's eyes flickered with curiosity. "Really? Are you gonna.. you know?"

"Dump him?" Lilly said blantly, turning to her friend. She shrugged. "I don't know." She turned back to her locker, and took out her books.

Miley nodded. "Right.. well, you have -" She checked her watch. "- four hours to think about it." She smiled and patted her friends back. "Do the right thing."

Lilly furrowed her eyebrows. "The right thing?" She asked, confused as Miley strutted away. "Miley!" She called out, but she just kept walking. Lilly shook her head, and wondered why Miley was acting so weird.

--

Oliver wasn't in school that day, Lilly noticed. She wondered if she had anything to do with it, but stopped herself. She wasn't the center of the world, and Oliver probably had bigger things going on. And then her mind wandered off.. thinking that something bad happened with his mom. What if she came back? What if he went back to San Clemente? For some reason, it hurt for her to think about that.

One o'clock approached, and Lilly headed off towards the library. As she requested, Jake was there. He stood up when he saw her. "Hey." He smiled. "I found it."

"I can see that." She grinned. Just as she expected, no one was there. With the exception of the librarian, of course. She took a seat at one the tables, and Jake sat across from her.

"So.. what do you want to talk about?" Jake asked.

Lilly narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you kidding me?"

He sighed. "No.. sorry. I mean.. well.."

"You seemed like you had a lot to say in your messages." She crossed her arms.

He bit his lip. "Well, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. What you said before you left.. that I only said.. you know.. so that we could.. you know.."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, _I know_."

"Right." He blushed. "Anyways.. I meant what I said. Really."

Now was her chance. She could tell him that she _didn't _mean what she said. She could break it off, before it became more complicated. She took a deep breath, "Jake, I -"

"Oh my God, are you two back together?"

Lilly inwardly groaned when she saw who entered the library. "Jacqueline, not now.."

"We never _weren't _together." Jake defended. He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Huh? Oh." Her face flushed. "I thought.. never mind. Sorry." She bit her lip and shrugged, before heading over to the history section.

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "You're staying here? On free period?" She asked disbelievingly.

Jacqueline froze, while holding a book in her hands. "Yeah.. well, I need this book for history class. There's a quiz on the first two chapters, which I have yet to read." She sighed dramatically, and pulled out a chair on the table next to Lilly and Jake's.

Lilly could feel the heat rising in her face. She had to control herself from yelling at Jacqueline to get the hell out.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Jake suggested, his tone of voice showing that he felt the same way Lilly did.

Lilly nodded. "Agreed."

They both grabbed their belongings, while Jacqueline eyes them suspiciously. Lilly gave her an unconvincing smile and departed from the library. She sighed relief as she walked down the empty hallway.

"Now where do we go?" Jake asked.

She thought for a moment. "Um.."

"Ah, Ms. Truscott." Her white-haired, quirky Trig teacher approached them. "Just the girl I wanted to see."

She wanted to slap someone. Why was it so hard to just _talk? _This was supposed to be her free period! She mustered a smile. "Yes, Mr. Fuller?"

"Come with me. This is a more -" His gaze shifted from Lilly to Jake. "- _private _matter."

Jake looked frustrated, but knew better then to go against a teacher. Lilly shot him a sorrowful gaze before walking with Mr. Fuller to his classroom. "What's this about?" She asked, trying hard to cover up how annoyed she was feeling at the time.

He didn't look at her, just continued to shuffle through his papers. "Ms. Truscott, did you know that you're failing my class?"

Lilly's eyes widened in shock. "_What?!_" She screeched. "That's impossible.. I've never -"

"- failed anything in your life, I know." He finished the sentence for her. She was speechless. "I checked up on your files. I'm a bit surprised, I have to say. I was told by your Geometry teacher that you were best in the class last year."

"I was.." She squeaked out, still in shock. "How.. What.." She stuttered. "I didn't even notice!"

Finally, he looked up at her. "Is there anything going on in your life right now that might have distracted you? Junior year is tough year, and I know the stress can get to you. I hope your not doing any bad things to help get rid of it."

"Bad things?" Lilly raised her eyebrows. "I'm not doing anything _bad_, Mr. Fuller, if that's what you think."

"Good. I'm glad." He stacked his papers neatly onto his desk and pointed outside, to where Jake was waiting. "Boyfriend, eh?" Lilly nodded. "Maybe that's it. I know being young, that's all you really worry about.. but, that's not the most important thing in the world."

"I know that." Lilly said, a little too harshly.

Mr. Fuller blinked, looking a little taken-a-back. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I want to assign you a tutor."

She laughed bitterly. "A tutor? I don't think so."

He peered at her through the tops of his glasses. "It's not your decision, Ms. Truscott. Now, I have three excellent students who would perfect to help you catch up."

Lilly, on the inside, was having a panic attack. A _tutor? _She has never, ever, needed help in any school subject before. Stupid Jake and stupid Oliver with their stupid drama. She sighed. It was all there fault, they shouldn't distracted her like that.

"Ashley Sullivan could be a great help." Mr. Fuller continued on.

Lilly crossed her arms. If she had Ashley Sullivan as a tutor, the entire school would know. "And the other choices?"

"Oh. Yes. Well, I understand you're good friends with Oliver Oken, am I correct?"

Suddenly, her mouth became very dry. Her mind was screaming _no! _and she was so close to breaking down. "I guess.." She said quietly, through gritted teeth.

Mr. Fuller smiled. "Thought so. Which is exactly why I'd rather you with Ashley."

At this rate, she'd rather have to suffer through being tutored by Oliver then Ashley. Atleast he wouldn't spread it around school. "Wait." Revelation hit her. "Didn't you say there were three kids?"

He nodded. "Oh, right. Mr. Denn. One of the brightest students I have. I'm not sure if you know him, he's in my other class."

Denn. Where did she know that name from? And then it hit her: Kyle. She perked up instantly. "No, sir. I don't know him."

"You don't?" He looked suspicious. "Well, he is one of my more quiet students.." He glanced at Lilly. "Unlike yourself."

Lilly let that one go, and mustered a smile. "So, this Denn kid. He's my tutor?"

He nodded. "I'll have to ask him first, of course. If he's not willing, then Ashley it is."

"Fine." She agreed. All she had to do was talk to Kyle. She knew he would agree. "Thank you, Mr. Fuller." She said, as she walked out of the classroom. She didn't mean it.

Jake stood, waiting. "What was that about?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just have to make-up an exam, that's all."

"Oh." He was so gullible. "Anyways, what were you saying?"

"I think - "

_Brrrrrring._

She swore in her head, as the end of the period bell went off. Could anything go her way? She groaned.

Jake sighed. "This is stupid." He shook his head. "We're cool now, right?"

She bit her lip. "Uh.. right."

He grinned, and pecked her on the lips. "Awesome. See? Took no time at all. Later!" He waved, as he walked off to his last class.

--

**Yeah.. Lilly's sort of a mess right now. **

**Review? :)**

**Love,**

**steph**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took me so long. But, I was on vacation. I just got back from a cruise! I went to the Carribean - it was AMAZING. But, still, I'm glad to be home. I missed all my friends, and of course writing for you guys :) **

**Hopefully you didn't think I disappeared and forgot about me. Haha.**

**Chapter 9.**

--

Nothing actually worked out the way Lilly would of liked it too. Jake thought everything was just perfect again, she needed a freakin' _tutor_, and the whole situation with Oliver was, well.. awkward. She walked through the halls as the end of the day approached. She needed to find Kyle before he ran off to his comic book store, or where ever it was he worked at.

She sighed in relief when she saw him. He was by his locker. She mentally kicked herself - obviously he'd be at his locker. "Kyle, hey." She greeted him as she leaned against the locker next to his.

He froze, with a book in his hand. He looked at her with a confused expression. "Lilly.. hi." He slowly put the book into his backpack.

"Have you talked to Mr. Fuller yet?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

His furrowed his eyebrows and expression let her know the answer before he even responded. "No, why?" He seemed nervous, like he didn't really want to know why he needed to talk to Mr. Fuller.

Lilly smiled, thankful. At least now she had time to convince him to be her tutor. "Because he's going to ask you to be -" She paused, and glanced around to make sure no one was listening in. "- my _tutor._" She whispered.

"You need tutoring?" He raised his eyebrows, as if he didn't believe her.

She widened her eyes and held a finger to his lips. "Shh!" She sighed. "Yes.. I've been getting a little behind. So, when he asks you; You're going to say yes, right?"

He bit his lip, and shut his locker. "Well, I mean.. I have work.. and my own homework.."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll pay you double of what that stupid job pays you. Triple if you keep your mouth shut."

His interest sparked a little more. "Triple?"

"Triple." She nodded.

He sighed. "Alright. I'll tell Mr. Fuller yes when I talk to him."

Lilly jumped slightly and squealed. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_" She exclaimed, while giving him a tight hug.

"You're welcome." He said uneasily, while awkwardly patting her back.

She let go and sighed. "You have no idea how much you just saved me. I'll talk to you - Shit." She cut herself off as her gaze moved from Kyle to the man walking through the hallway, in_ their _direction.

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "You'll what?" He asked, completely oblivious.

She quickly moved away to behind one of the doors. Kyle watched her, confused. "Lilly.. what -"

"Shut up!" She told him.

Mr. Fuller approached Kyle. His confused expression suddenly dropped. He understood now. Lilly sighed relief and figured that Mr. Fuller asked Kyle to go talk in private considering she saw them walk away.

She slowly walked from her hiding spot from behind the door, not paying attention and bumping straight into someone. She jumped back, and was relieved when she saw who it was. "Oh, Miley." She chuckled. "It's just you."

Miley grinned. "Yup. So.."

"So..?" Lilly pestered. She knew exactly what Miley wanted to hear, but making her ask was too much fun.

Miley sighed. "Oh, come on. What happened with Jake?!"

It was at that exact time that Kyle returned from his talk with Mr. Fuller. "So, I said yes.. all we need to do is - Oh." He smiled nervously. "Hi, Miley." He greeted, not realizing she was there at first.

Lilly inwardly groaned. Miley furrowed her eyebrows. "Hey. What were you saying?"

Kyle took one glance at Lilly's narrowed eyes and shook his head. "Nothing.. it's nothing. Unimportant. Useless. Waste of your time." He rambled, while Lilly was holding in everything she had not to scream at him.

Miley nodded slowly, looking almost fearful of him. "Um, okay." She mustered a smile, and turned to Lilly. "I'll call you later."

Lilly smiled. "Alright, bye!"

Miley waved as she walked off. Once she was gone, Kyle hit himself in the head with his notebook. "Stupid!" He complained.

Lilly rolled her eyes and took the notebook away from him before he caused any serious damage to himself. "Don't stress too much about it, okay? Miley doesn't take things too seriously." She sighed. "But, back to my problems. You can't tell anyone, and I mean, _anyone _about this. Not even Oliver."

"Why?" He questioned. "Really, I don't see the big deal."

"Just _because_." She sighed impatiently. "No explanation needed." When he said nothing, she figured he got the hint. She turned to him and bit her lip, unsure of what she was about to ask. "Hey, um.." She took a breath. "Do you know why Oliver wasn't in today?"

He shrugged. "Nope. I was wondering the same thing."

"Oh." She was disappointed. She hoped that Kyle would of known. "Why don't you call him?"

"I don't know." He shrugged once again. "I figured I'll just talk to him tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Yeah.."

"So," Lilly swung her arms back-and-fourth. "When do we start?"

"Oh.. Well. I don't know. You can decide." He obviously wasn't good with decisions.

She sighed. "It would make more sense if you did. How am I supposed to know your work schedule?"

"Right." She had a good point. "Fine. There's a test on Monday. So how about Sunday .. at, let's say, five o'clock?"

She nodded. She usually did nothing important on Sunday's anyways. "Sounds good. I'll see you then." She shot him a smile before walking off, "Thanks, Kyle."

"It's no problem." He reassured her, waving her good-bye.

--

Lilly held her cellphone in her hands for about twenty minutes, going over what would happen if she clicked one little button and called Oliver. Would he be mad? Would he even answer? Would he be glad that she called?

The talk with Jake wasn't exactly what she had planned, and she couldn't help but regret. If she could just suck it up and tell him flat out, _"Jake, I don't love you."_ everything would be so much easier.

It was Friday now. She avoided Jake in school. She couldn't see him now.. not when she was this confused. She's never been so happy not to have any classes with him. Oliver still wasn't in school, and she was getting extremely paranoid. She asked Kyle again if he knew anything about Oliver's where-a-bouts, but he knew nothing. She took a mental note to not ask him anymore - the kid was smart, and he was getting a little suspicious.

It was four-thirty, and Miley was going to be at her house at any minute with Jacqueline and Caroline. They going to get mani-pedi's. She only agreed so she could get her mind off of everything. She needed something to relax her.

Her cellphone, still in hand, started to ring. She was startled for a moment, but took a deep breath. She figured it was Miley, telling her she was outside. But, when she looked at the screen her heart sped up. It was Oliver.

She was panicking. But, he was calling her. So, obviously he _wanted _to talk. And Oliver wasn't the type to yell.. especially on the phone. She braced herself, and clicked the 'answer' button.

"..Hello?" She answered quietly.

"Lilly!" He sounded relieved, nervous, and a little surprised. "I didn't think you were going to answer."

He sounded different, like he had a sore throat or a snuffed nose or something. "Hi." She said. She was at a loss for words.

"Hi." He replied - in a much more upbeat tone then Lilly's.

She bit her lip. "So.. what's um.. up?"

"Nothing. Sick." He replied nonchalantly.

"You're sick?" She asked. "Is that why you haven't been in school?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I got caught in the rain."

She felt her cheeks heat up, and she was thankful he wasn't there to see her. He was sick from being kicked out in the rain by _her_. She played along and giggled. It was obvious that it was forced. "Sorry.."

"Nah," He dismissed her apology. "I deserved it."

There was a block of silence for a minute before anyone spoke again. Lilly sighed. "No, it wasn't -"

She was cut short by a loud beep from outside. It was Miley, here to pick her up. Lilly cursed her best friend inside her head. Couldn't she just be a little late? For once?

"Lilly?" Oliver asked, probably wondering why she just stopped talking.

"Sorry, Oliver. I have to go." She said, and regretted it immediately.

"But -"

"I'm really sorry. Bye."

_dial tone._

**--**

**Okay. Short. Definitely a filler. But, there's a lot more to come in the next few chapters.**

**Review!**

**-Steph**


	10. Chapter 10

"..Do you get it now?"

Lilly groaned, whipping her pencil across her bedroom and slamming her head against her desk. She was hopeless. Trig was a lost cause. She was never going to pass.

Kyle sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

She lifted her head up, her eyes begging for him to stop. "We've been at this for _two hours._ I'm never going to learn!"

"Hey, never say never." He grinned, trying to encouraging her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, save the lecture."

"Lilly.."

She sighed. "This is stupid. I hate Trig." She crossed her arms like an upset four-year-old.

Kyle was silent for a minute, as he wrote down two equations on a piece of paper. Lilly watched him curiously with raised eyebrows, wondering how in the hell he could come with problems in his head like that. Finally, he slid them across the desk.

"Here," He said, handing the paper to Lilly. "If you can do these problems, then you're all set for the test tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrows. "And if I can't?"

He shrugged. "We have all night."

She stared at him darkly for a second before setting her eyes down upon the two equations. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw them - she could _not _do this. How in the world was she so good at math last year? Sucking it up, she combined what she learned from Algebra and the very minimum stuff she learned from Trig with these problems. Kyle was tapping his pencil, she could tell he was getting impatient.

Finally, she handed the paper back to him, putting her head down in shame immediately.

"Well," Kyle nodded, "You got the first one right."

She picked her head up immediately, her confidence strengthening. "I did?!" She exclaimed, snatching the paper from his hands. "Oh My God! Yay!" She squealed. "Teach me the second one! That's all I need to know!"

"Okay," He laughed. "You almost got the second one.. you just put the numbers and variables in the wrong order." He took out his pencil, and started making corrections. "See."

She looked at her mistakes. "OH," She nodded. "I understand." A smile spread wide across her face. "I understand! Ah!"

Kyle couldn't help but laugh. He's never seen Lilly so.. _happy. _"So, you're good?"

"Good?" She raised her eyebrows. "Thanks to you, I'm not going to fail tomorrows test."

He grinned. "Glad I could help."

She was staring proudly at the equations on the paper before a thought hit her. "Oh, I almost forgot." She said, digging through her purse. "How much do I owe you?"

He shook his head, and waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, forget it."

"What? No." She felt guilty about letting him teach her for two hours for no cost. "Take it," She ordered, handed him the wad of cash.

"Seriously, Lilly." He put pushed her hand back. "I don't want it."

She sighed. "Are you positive?"

"Positive." He nodded.

"Okay.." She reluctantly put the money back into her purse. "If you insist."

He bit his lip. "But, um," He scratched the back of his neck. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends." She eyed him suspiciously.

He sighed. "Fine, um.. it's about Oliver."

She nodded slowly, and avoided making eye-contact. "Oh. Well. Um. Sure." She decided to let him. She didn't want to make it seem like she was afraid of a question that involved Oliver.

"Do you.. I mean, I know you have a boyfriend and all.. but, do you like him?" He asked timidly, going as far back as the chair would allow him to.

Lilly took a deep breath. "As a friend, of course. But, like you said, I have a boyfriend.."

"So?" Kyle exclaimed, "Because, unless you're as bad at figuring out people as you are Trig.. then it's completely obvious that Oliver's fallen for you."

Lilly and Kyle both were taken a back by his outburst. Both of their eyes got wide. Lilly cleared her throat, "Um.. Well, what about Miley, huh? You like her - And don't try to deny it." She scolded when she saw him trying to protest. "But nothings being said, is it?"

"That's different." He retorted. "She's not leading me on. She didn't kiss me while she had another boyfriend."

Her mouth dropped, and Kyle's eyes got hugely wide. Lilly didn't think Kyle was supposed to say anything from the expression on his face. "How - how do you know about that?" It was obvious how he knew, but she needed to hear it.

"I - um, well.." He stuttered. "Don't tell Oliver!" He pleaded.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going too. And for the record, _he_ kissed _me_!"

"Yeah, but -" He stopped when he saw her darkened expression. " - you're so right." He fumbled with his papers as Lilly continued to shoot daggers at him. He cleared his throat. "Well then. I guess I'll just see you in school."

She stood up from her desk at the same time he did, and silently walked him to her door. She sighed. "Listen, I'm not mad that you know.. and I know it seems like I'm leading him on. But, this is more complicated then you think."

He shrugged. "Except it's really not. You're just making it that way."

"How am -"

"See ya, Lilly."

And he left.

--

_Except it's really not. You're just making it that way. _

It rang through her head all Sunday night, and all morning on Monday. Oliver was finally in school, but she wasn't sure if it was safe to approach him just yet. She left him hanging the other night, and she never called him back. But was she really making things complicated on her own? Was this really all her fault?

She came to the conclusion that _yes_, it is all of her fault.

She should of broken up with Jake months ago instead of being in a relationship that wasn't even based on feelings. But now she's stuck, and there's so many things standing in her way.

"Lilly!" Miley squealed, right before Trig class. She was grinning like an idiot. "Guess what?!"

Lilly put on the best smile she could muster. "What, Miley?" She asked, trying to act as excited as her best friend was.

"Michael asked me out!"

Lilly's mouth fell. "Michael.. as in Jake's friend Michael?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Isn't that awesome? It's like.. best friends dating best friends. It's perfect!"

Lilly took a sharp intake of breath. It was things like _this _that made her want to jump off a cliff. Aside from the fact that Miley might possibly be the future girlfriend of one of Jake's idiot friends, all she could think about was Kyle. She felt her stomach tie up in knots, and genuinely felt sorry for the boy. She was growing quite found of Kyle, and didn't want to see him get hurt by her best friend.

She sighed. "Miley.. are you sure you want to date him?"

Miley's face fell. "Well, yeah. I mean, he's cool, right? And he's cute."

Lilly bit her lip. "Yeah, but, I don't know.."

Miley crossed her arms, and raised her eyebrows. "What?" She spat.

Lilly's eyes widened for a minute. Miley never really gets angry. "It's just that you and Michael don't seem very.. _compatible._"

Miley huffed. "Whatever. I thought you'd be happy for me."

"No! I am!" Lilly protested. "I just thought you could do better then him, Miley."

"Well, sorry that all guys can't be like perfect _Jake, _Lilly."

"What? No! That's not what I mean." She groaned. "Miley, I don't want you going out with Michael because he's exactly _like _Jake."

Miley's eyebrows came together tightly. "What?" She was clearly confused.

Lilly sighed. "I can't be with Jake anymore, Miley." She said very quietly, almost in a sad voice. "I just can't."

Miley's face showed concern for her best friend, but also understanding. "Is this.. about Oliver?"

She shrugged. "I guess he has some part in it. It's mostly about me, though."

Miley hugged her best friend tightly. "It's okay, Lils. I won't go out with Michael." She chuckled. "I didn't really like him, anyways."

Lilly laughed. The bell rang, and the two friends let go of the embrace and heading off towards Trig together.

--

"Oh My God, _Oh My God!_" Lilly exclaimed, racing out of Trig class and into the hallway. Her smile was so big, it was radiating. She ran straight to Kyle once she spotted him, wrapping him up in a huge hug.

He had to steady himself after the shock of something ramming into him. "Whoa," He said. "Lilly?"

"I got a _ninety-six!"_ She shouted. "I passed!" She squeezed him tighter. "You're a miracle worker!"

He laughed, "I know, I know."

She finally let him go. "Seriously, thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

She sighed relief. "I mean, it's obviously not going to bring my F to an A, but still."

"You have time to work on that, though."

"Yeah, I know. I have to get my stuff for next class. I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded. "Alright, later."

--

Jake was distant, Lilly noticed. At lunch, he barely spoke to her. He said all of three words to her that day, and just seemed distracted. Maybe he wanted to break-up too, Lilly hoped.

But all that hope was soon lost when Jake approached her at the end of the day. "Hey," He grinned. "Is it okay if I come over tonight?"

Lilly sighed, but at the same time saw it as a great opportunity. The alone time with Jake would be the perfect time to break it off. She smiled. "Yeah, definitely. What time?"

"Six okay? I have football til' five-thirty." He explained.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, six is fine." She pecked her boyfriend lightly on the lips before bidding farewell. "See you later."

He smiled, "See ya, Lils."

She took a deep breath, it was going to be a long day.

--

It was about five-thirty, just the time Jake got out of football. She just finished her homework, and was now waiting anxiously for her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

She flipped on the TV, an episode of _That 70's show _popping up on the screen.

A couple minutes passed, and she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" She shouted, assuming it was Jake. She shut the TV off and turned towards the door.

But it wasn't Jake who walked through the door - It was Oliver.

Lilly's heart stopped.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, hey, Lilly."

She had to re-collect her thoughts. "Oliver.. what are you doing here?"

He bit his lip. "I hope you don't mind.. I just really needed to talk to you. It seems like you've been avoiding me, and I don't blame you.. but, I can't stand it. I need to explain to you." He rambled.

Lilly rubbed her temples, she definitely didn't have enough energy or time to deal with this. "Oliver.. now's really not a good time."

He groaned, and flew his hands up in the air. "Then when is?!" He shouted.

She got taken-a-back for a minuted. Oliver sighed, "Sorry.."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's fine."

"So.. can I explain?" He asked, looking hopeful.

She took one look at his face and caved immediately. "Fine, but you have ten minutes."

"I'll take what I can get." He mumbled. He stood awkwardly, fumbling with his fingers. "Well, I'm really sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I know you have a boyfriend, and I know what I did was wrong but I couldn't stop myself and I got lost in the moment and you're really pretty so it's kind of hard and I'm really sorry and I don't want you to be mad at me because you're one of the only friends I have here and -"

"Oliver!" Lilly cut off his rambling. "Slow down."

He bit his lip. "Sorry.."

She couldn't help but smile. "You don't have to be."

"But I do!" he protested. "I'm really sorry that I kissed you.."

She didn't even what came over her. He said it so softly, but yet she didn't believe him that he meant it. She stared at him, and couldn't even stop the next words that came out of her mouth. She stepped closer to him. "I'm not." She whispered, before capturing his lips with hers.

It started sweet, but heated up as they really got into it. Oliver's hands traveled down her back, stopping at her lower waist. Lilly's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. The kept kissing until the sound of a door opening cut them off. They released each other quickly. But, still, not quickly enough.

Standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open, was Jake.

--

**Dun,dun,dunnn.**

**haha.**

**told you there would be drama! wonder how Jake's gonna take this? **

**sorry for the cliffhanger.. but, I had to!**

**review!**

**love,**

**steph.**


	11. Chapter 11

Silence. It was the only thing that filled the room at that moment. Lilly could swear that her heart was pounding so loud, she wouldn't be surprised if Oliver and Jake could hear it. Her mind wouldn't register what had just happened. It wasn't possible that she just got caught by her boyfriend kissing Oliver.

But, of course, it _was _possible and it _did _happen. Jake made that very clear after two agonizing minutes. "I_ knew _it!" He shouted, banging his fist off the wall. Lilly jumped back at the contact. He groaned, "How could I be so _stupid?_" He exclaimed, questioning more himself then anyone else in the room.

Lilly bit her lip, and took a sharp intake of breath. She tried to talk, but her mouth just wouldn't form words.

Jake glared at her. His gaze was hateful, and it burned her. He didn't break eye contact. "Are you going to say anything?!"

"I.. Jake, it's .. well.." She stuttered. It was the first time she was truly ever at a lost for words. Underneath that hateful stare, she could see hurt. That's what killed her.

"I...I.." Jake mocked. He flared his arms in the air. "Come on, Lilly! I know you're able to form a sentence!"

She felt the tears coming on, but tried with all the strength she had to stop them from falling. She couldn't cry - she had no reason to cry. This was her fault, she was not the victim. Her throat started to ache from holding back all the tears, and it was harder then ever to speak.

"I'm so sorry." She managed to whisper. The tears were now formed in her eyes, daring to fall. She couldn't stop them now.

Jake ran his hands through his hair. "You're _sorry?_ That's all you have to say!?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?!" She shouted, her emotions getting the better of her. The tears were now freeing falling down her face.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, here come the tears. Why are you crying? Cause' you got caught?"

She shook her head fiercely. "No! I wasn't sneaking around, Jake!"

He laughed bitterly. "Yeah, okay." It was apparent in his voice that he didn't believe her. "So, you're telling me that I just so happened to walk in on you and scholarship case's first kiss?"

Her throat became very dry, and her hands were clammy. "Don't call him that." She looked towards Oliver for the first time since Jake came in. He was still standing in the same place, his eyes looking anywhere but at her and Jake. She's never seen someone look so uncomfortable in her life.

He shook his head. "Unbelievable. You're sticking up for him? You didn't answer the question!"

The tears were pouring rapidly now her face now. She was unable to control them, and she didn't care anymore. "Fine! No, it wasn't! It's only happened once before this, Jake."

"So, the truth comes out." He sighed. "What happened to you, Lilly?"

She wiped a tear away from her eye. "What are you talking about?"

He shrugged, "You used to be so.."

"Cold?" She cut him off, raising her eyebrows. "Emotionless? Are those the words your looking for?"

"Trust me," He looked at her, "You're still cold."

"You know what, Jake? I should of broken up with you a long time ago." She explained, glaring at him. She was getting frustrated with him. She knew she shouldn't after what she just did to him.

He laughed. "You would of never back then."

She knew what he meant. Back then, before Oliver, all she had cared about was reputation. She needed Jake then. He was her stability.

"What I don't understand is how you could sneak around with this kid," He pointed to Oliver, "But not sleep with me."

Her eyes widened. "_Do not _go there, Jake!"

"Whatever." He sighed. "Who knew you'd turn out to be such a _slut._" He spat.

She fell back a little, not believing what she just heard. She never considered herself to be a slut.. or anything like that. It was degrading to hear it come from someone like Jake, who she spent so much of her time with. She was surprised at what came next.

"Don't call her that." Oliver demanded, speaking for the first time.

Jake's eyes immediately darted towards Oliver. "You shut your mouth. This is between me and Lilly."

Oliver wasn't going down that easily. "I don't think so." He said coldly, "_I _kissed _her. _And you know what? I don't regret it. And I'm glad you saw us. Because Lilly deserves so much better then you."

"And what, you think that's you?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "You think coming to her rescue like that is going to make her love you? She's a _bitch_, man. She's not capable of loving."

The tears were flowing like a waterfall down her face now, and her breath was caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what Jake was saying. It wasn't true.. she could love. She wasn't just some bitch. There was more to her then that. Hiccups were escaping her mouth now, and her tears turned to sobs.

Oliver looked sorrowful towards her, but directed his attention back to Jake. "You don't even know her."

"I don't know her?!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide. "You've known her for _two months_. I've known her since first grade! You're telling me I don't know her?!"

Oliver stuck to his word. "Yeah, I am telling you that. Have you ever actually had a conversation with her? Or were you just with her that whole time so she'd sleep with you?"

Jake sighed, and laughed bitterly. He ran a hand through his hair. "You know what?" Jake spat. "What's with all this talk?"

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Wha-" He was cut off by Jake's fist coming in contact with his face. Caught of guard, Oliver stumbled backwards but caught himself before he fell. He clutched onto his face, then removed his hand. There was blood. He lightly touched his lip, and took another look at his hand. More blood.

Lilly gasped, reaching her hand out. "Ohmygod!" She screamed through her sobs.

As a natural reaction, Oliver ran into Jake, his fist tightly squeezed together. He hit him in the mouth, the nose, the eye. Jake fought back, the two boys now in a brawl.

Lilly was in shock. "Stop! Both of you! STOP!" She screeched. Neither of them were listening. Small drops of blood were now permanently set into her carpet. She continued to cry. This shouldn't be happening.

"Oliver, Jake!" She continued to try and stop the two from fighting. She grabbed Oliver's arms, and pulled them behind him. He tried to free himself.

"Lilly, seriously. Let go." He growled.

"No!" She cried.

"Yeah, Lilly." Jake smirked. "Let him go."

Her breathing rate was up, and so were the two boys. She glared at Jake. "You're such an asswhole."

He pointed to himself in disbelief. "I'm the asswhole?!"

"I don't even feel sorry for you, Jake! Just get out of my house!" She shouted, finally letting go of Oliver. He stood up straight, and took a couple steps back away from Jake.

Jake glared. "Gladly." He spat, walking towards the door. "You two have a nice life." He slammed the door shut.

Lilly let out a sob, leaning back against her wall and slowly falling down. She sat, her knees up to her chest.

Oliver slowly approached her. He knelt down so that he was at her level, and softly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lilly?" He asked, trying to see her face. "Shh, don't cry. It's okay."

She looked up, her make-up running down her face, her eyes red and puffy. Her hair was matted to her skin, and her lips were trembling. "It's not okay." She said through her tears. "I'm so sorry, Oliver. I didn't mean for this to happen."

He tucked a piece of her knotted hair behind her ear and smiled. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

She shook her head, and lightly placed a finger on the corner of his right eye; It was was swollen, and there was a gash going through it. The blood was almost dry, but some still came off on Lilly's finger. "Look at that," She whispered. "How can you tell me not to be sorry?"

He just laughed. "I've gotten into fights before. It'll heal. Really, it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" She asked, eyebrows raised. "What's your dad going to say, Oliver?"

He sighed. "You don't worry about that."

"I can't not -"

"Lilly?" She was cut off. Her mom had just walked into the room, her face etched with worry. "I just saw Jake leave, what happ -"

Her mom was cut short at the sight of her daughter, sitting there with Oliver, a boy she didn't even know. Her eyes widened.

"Mom." Lilly quickly sat up, trying her best to fix her hair and wipe away tears. She knew it was useless, but she needed to try.

"Oh Lilly," Her mom said, running up and wrapping her daughter in a hug. Oliver stood awkwardly behind them.

Lilly sniffled, "It's okay, mom. I'm fine."

Her mom released her, and look at Lilly up close. "You are obviously not fine." She said, wiping under her eyes at the smudged make-up.

"Sweetie, tell me what happened. I just saw Jake when he left. He was beaten up pretty bad."

Oliver bit his lip at this, and his face became hot. He wanted nothing more then to leave.

Lilly sighed. "Mom.. really, now's not the time."

Her mom's eyes darted towards Oliver. She noticed his face, and how it looked similar to the damages done to Jake's. She knew then exactly what had happened. "I'm sorry," her mom said, "I don't think we've met."

Oliver's eyes shot up when she realized she was speaking to him. He cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Um. I'm Oliver," He extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Truscott."

"Can I get you some ice?" She asked, getting to the point. "It looks like you could use some."

Oliver shuffled his feet. "Um.. no, it's okay. Thank you."

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay." She sighed, giving in reluctantly. She looked at Lilly one last time, and rubbed her arm. "Not too late, okay, Lilly? You look like you could get some rest."

"Okay, mom." She softly smiled. "Thanks."

"Of course," She said, smiling at Oliver before walking out of the room.

Lilly placed her head in her hands and groaned. "Great, now my mom knows and I'm going to have to explain everything to her."

Oliver shrugged. "She seemed pretty cool about it."

Lilly glared at him. "She's still my _mom_."

Oliver sighed, and glanced down at his watch. He bit his lip. "Lilly.. I'm really sorry to do this, but I have to go."

Her eyes widened. "Go?" She squeaked out, like the word was foreign.

His face dropped. "I'm supposed to be going out to dinner with my dad and my brother," He touched his swollen eye, "But, I don't know if they're going to want to take me out like this now." He chuckled.

"Then don't go." Lilly pleaded, softly touching his arm. "Please don't leave."

"Lilly.." He sighed. "I have to."

The tears welled up in her eyes again. "But why? Why do have to go to dinner _tonight? _What's so important?"

He took one look at her and shook his head. "Nothing." He said, running a hand through his hair. "It's not important." He smiled softly at her. "I'll stay as long as I can, Lilly. But, it's a school night."

She nodded. "I know, that's all I want." She sniffed.

He took out his cellphone. "I need to call my dad to let him know I can't make it. I'll be right back, okay?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and nodded, unable to stop the tears to keep from coming. She nodded, and sat back down onto her bed. "Okay."

After a couple of minutes, Oliver returned. He smiled encouragingly at her. "I have until ten. Is that okay?"

She smiled the best she could. "It's perfect."

--

"..Lilly?"

Lilly's eyes slowly opened, and instead of feeling the comfort of her pillow, all she felt was hardness. She picked her head up, and inwardly groaned. She was in school.

Miley was staring at her, eyebrows raised. "Tired?" She giggled.

Lilly sighed, and nodded. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

Miley started to write whatever notes that were on the board in her notebook, "That sucks. Something on your mind?"

Lilly plopped her head back down onto her desk. "_Many _things are on my mind, Miley."

Miley turned to her. Her face was scrunched up in confusion. "Really? Like what?"

Before she got the chance to answer, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Lilly gathered up her books, and her and Miley departed together.

"So," Miley smiled happily, completely dismissing whatever interest she had in Lilly's problems. "Guess who I spent last night with?"

"Who?" Lilly grinned, pretending like she cared.

"That kid Kyle. You know, Oliver's friend." She bit her lip. "I know he's kind of a dork, but, he's really sweet."

Lilly genuinely was happy now. At least something was working out for Kyle. She knew he deserved. "Aw." She cooed. "That's great, Miles. Kyle's nice."

"I know." She grinned. "We're hanging out this weekend." Her face suddenly lit up, "Hey! You and Oliver should come too!"

Lilly sighed. "Um, why don't you just go, Miley. Have a good time."

"Are you sure?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

She smiled. "Thanks, Lils. I gotta get to class. I'll see you later." She waved.

Lilly continued walking, really not up to going to Physics. Kyle was in that class - maybe she could get the dish on him and Miley. She really was curious on how they ended up together last night.

Since there was a test coming up, Mr.Walsh said to pick partners, go to a station, and quiz each other. Lilly automatically picked Kyle - they were always partners now.

They sat at the station in the back, and set there books now.

"Have you seen Oliver?" Kyle asked, his eyes wide.

Lilly bit her lip. "Um.. not today."

He sighed, and shook his head. "His face is messed up. Well, his eyes swollen, and his lip is cut open. It's pretty bad."

Lilly cleared her throat. "I know." She sighed. "Did he tell how it happened?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah.."

"I feel terrible about it," Lilly exclaimed. "It's all my fault!"

"What?" Kyle raised his eyebrows. "He got jumped, how's that your fault?"

"Wait.. what?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, he told me he got jumped. I can't believe it. Worst day to happen."

"Why was it the worst day to happen?" She asked.

"Yesterday was his birthday.. you didn't know that?" Kyle asked, shrugging. "Weird. I thought you would of." He picked up his physics book and started skimming through it. "We should start this." He said.

"Yeah.. sure." Lilly answered, completely in shock. She could _not _believe that it was his birthday. She wished he would of said something, she wouldn't of made him stay last night. It all made since - the dinner with his dad and brother, him even stopping by.. She felt bad before, but now she just felt like a complete selfish bitch.

--

"Oliver!"

Lilly yelled, running up to him right before their English class together. She approached him, out of breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, hurt etched across her face.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Tell you what?"

She sighed. "That yesterday was your birthday!" She exclaimed.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Cause' it didn't matter."

"_Of course _it mattered, Oliver." She groaned. "I can't believe I kept you away from your family on your birthday!"

"That was _my choice_, Lilly. I could of left if I really wanted too." He retorted.

She crossed her arms. "Now you probably really think I am a bitch." She said, avoiding eye-contact.

All he did was laugh. "You know I don't think that."

She sighed, and face him. "You know.. what Jake said last night.. about me not being able to love?" Oliver nodded. "Well, that's not true.. I am able to love."

"I know, Lilly." He smiled, and slowly entwined his fingers with hers.

--

**I would of got this up yesterday.. but, I was too anxious to finish it because I went to a Taylor Swift concert last night! It was AMAZING. Anyone going to see her while she's on tour with Rascal Flatts? It's seriously an amazing concert :)**

**Anyways.. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Reviews?:)**

**Love,**

**steph**


	12. Chapter 12

Miley stormed toward her best friend, her face more red then it's ever been, her heart pacing, and her eyes narrowed. If Lilly didn't know her so well, she would of actually been afraid. She quickly retrieved her books for her next class, and shut her locker as Miley approached.

Lilly cleared her throat, "Um, you okay?"

Miley groaned loudly, causing a red-haired freshman boy to stare in fear. She rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to Lilly. "Do you know what I just saw?!"

Lilly shook her head, her heart rate speeding up. Miley's _never _that mad. It had to be something serious. "No, what?!" She asked frantically.

Miley's eyes darkened and she had a deep scowl of her face. "_Jacqueline,_" She spat out the name, "Our supposed _friend, _was just hooking-up with.." Miley trailed off, and her facial expression was no longer that of hatred. It was of sadness, maybe even guilt. She sighed, "Jake."

It stung, sure. Lilly knew she deserved it, though. Honestly, she wasn't surprised Jake had moved on so fast. She never really got the sense that he ever loved her, or even liked her, for that matter. It was a bitch to deal with, though; The school's golden couple - broken up and not even on speaking terms. To say the rumors going around school were ridiculous would be an understatement.

She sighed, and shrugged. "Shit happens." She said, and left Miley's mouth hanging open.

"You're not mad?" Miley asked, surprise coated her words.

Lilly shook her head, "It was coming, you know? Karma." She shrugged, "Too bad it had to be Jacqueline.. but, come on, she was never really our _friend."_

Miley bit her lip. "I guess.. but, Lils, you should know, I'm not the only one who saw. I bet the whole school knows by now."

"So? I'm already dead to them, Miley. I screwed up, and they loved it. I'm not perfect in their eyes anymore." She smiled. "But it's okay. Less for me to worry about."

Miley's eyes were wide with surprise. "Wait. You.. don't.. care?" She asked slowly.

Lilly smiled proudly, "Not anymore."

--

"How did you do it!?" Miley questioned, eyes bugged out, grabbing Oliver by the arm.

He looked around awkwardly, "Um. Do what?"

"Lilly! She's.. different. Good different." She explained.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. He relaxed a bit as Miley let him free of her grasp. "What are you talking about?"

She put her hands out, indicating she was about to tell a story. "Listen to this. Today, I told her like, social status breaking news, and guess what? She didn't care!" She grinned happily. "It's _such_ a relief. Seriously, you're my hero."

"Why me, though?" He knew why.

Miley laughed. "Oh, you know why."

He felt no point in denying it, so all he did was grin like a big, happy idiot.

His happiness seemed to rub off on Miley. She smiled, "What are you doing for free period? Lilly's left already. To where, I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

"God knows what she's doing." He chuckled, "But, uh, nothing really. I was gonna hang with Kyle in the English room. It's always empty there."

"Ooh. Empty room, huh? I see how you roll. Have you told Lilly yet?" She asked sarcastically, a grin plastered on her face.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Ha, ha. Funny."

She giggled, "But seriously, what do you guys do there?"

He shrugged, "Make fun of people." He chuckled, "I don't know. Just to get away from all the idiots around here, I guess."

"Sounds good enough to me. Mind if I join you?" She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

He's never really talked to Miley, and always figured she was just some annoying preppy chick. She's comfortable to be around, he noted. And he was positive Kyle wouldn't mind. "I don't mind at all." He smiled.

Miley, Oliver, and Kyle sat on the floor of the English room, in a small circle, eating a bag of nacho cheese Doritos and drinking Pepsi. Miley popped a Dorito into her mouth and didn't start speaking until she finished chewing, "So," She started, looking towards Oliver, "How did you _really _get that?" She asked, pointing to his swollen eye.

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, "He got jumped, Miley." He stated.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. Jake has marks on his face too. Have you seen his lip?" She raised her eyebrows, and Kyle's facial expression seemed to go from positive to suspicious. "Coincidence? I think not." She finished.

Kyle's head whipped towards Oliver, "Is this true!?"

"Wait.. what?" Oliver shook his head, completely out of the loop. "Is what true? I got jumped, dude. I told you that."

Miley groaned in frustration, "Sure you did. Lilly told me and her Jake broke up. You wouldn't of had anything to do with that, would you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Would you?!" Kyle butted in, acting as the second-hand interrogator to Miley.

He shook his head frantically, "No!"

"Why are you lying, Oliver?" Miley asked darkly.

"Yeah, Oliver. Why are you lying?" Kyle repeated.

Oliver sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "You two are ridiculous."

"But, we're right." Miley said, popping another chip into her mouth.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"..Wait, so, you agree that we're right?" Kyle asked, his eyes wide. "You lied to me, man!"'

He shrugged innocently, "I'm sorry! I just didn't know if Lilly wanted people to know."

Miley sighed, and slumped back a bit. "Yeah, she didn't even tell me." She stated sadly, feeling bad that her best friend didn't share something so big with her.

Oliver's face fell, and he felt the need to comfort her. "Don't worry. You know she was gonna tell you eventually. It's Lilly, that's how she is."

Miley bit her lip, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She forgot about it instantly, "Now, spill." She demanded.

Oliver braced himself, and knew right then they'd be skipping their next class.

--

"Don't even think about peeking!" Lilly warned, her two hands covering Oliver's eyes as she led him outside.

She could sense Oliver's impatience. "_Lilly,_" He whined, "Where are you taking me?"

She giggled. "The parking lot." She grinned, dropping her hands from his eyes when they reached her destination.

His eyebrows were tightly scrunched together, "The parking lot? That's the surprise?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed a perfectly manicured finger directly in front of them. He looked to where she was pointing, and a confused expression crossed his face. "What?" He questioned.

"Go look!" She pushed him forward.

He walked up to his car. There were balloons tied to wind-shield wipers and sitting on the hood was a perfectly wrapped box with a shiny, silver ribbon. He picked up the box slowly, as if he were afraid it would explode. "What is it?" He asked.

"Open it!" Lilly exclaimed, excitement rising within her.

He quickly un-tied the ribbon, and tore apart the wrapping paper. His mouth dropped when he saw what was inside. He looked up to her, slowly. "A PlayStation 3? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious! Do you like it?" Her smiled was so wide, it looked as if it could crack.

He nodded, "Of course I like it.." His voice dropped, "But, I can't take this, Lilly."

She sighed, and her shoulders dropped. "Why not?" She asked, and she sounded more annoyed then upset - it was as if she saw it coming.

"Because, this system cost about six-hundred dollars." He explained, wide-eyed.

"And?" She raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms. "Oliver, you pretty much had the worst birthday of your entire life the other day, and it was _my _fault. I mean, look at your eye. I feel guilty every time I look at you! Please, just take the system."

He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "It wasn't your fault. We've talked about this."

Lilly groaned in frustration. "Seriously, Oliver!? _Yes _it _was! _Stop being so damn nice and just admit it! I can handle it! Or at least just take the stupid PlayStation!"

He was silent for a minute, and looked as if he was trying to contain himself. "It was six-hundred dollars.." Was the only thing he had to say.

She tightly squeezed her fist together and it took everything she had in her not to yell at him. "Not to be a snob or anything, but you and I both know that money is not something I have to worry about."

He sighed. "You're not going to stop until I accept this, are you?"

She shook her head stubbornly. "Nope."

"Fine." He agreed, and placed the system into his trunk. Lilly smiled triumphantly.

Oliver rolled his eyes. The girl never gave up. He walked over to the balloons, which were all pastel colors. His face contorted into one of disgust. "Just help me get these off so I don't look like a tool."

She rolled her eyes, but did as she was asked.

Oliver was un-tying a bright purple balloon from his windshield wiper when he turned towards Lilly, "Is this were you went at free period? To get this stuff?"

Lilly grinned, and didn't look up from the knotted balloon. She nodded.

Oliver sighed, "Well.. I told Miley."

Her head whipped up immediately. "You told Miley what?" She asked nervously.

"You know, what happened. She knew something did. I told Kyle too."

Instead of seeming angry, like Oliver thought she would of been, she seemed sad. She sighed, "Is Miley mad at me? For not telling her?"

He shrugged, "I don't think so. She was a little upset, though. But, she understands how you are. She knows you just needed time."

"I hope so, I can't have her hating me."

"She doesn't." Oliver assured her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Look," He pointed behind them, "There's Miley now. Go with her today, talk."

"But -"

"Go!" He demanded.

She smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Oliver."

He sighed, and watched her go off. He un-tied the last balloon from his windshield, a pink one with little hearts on it. He held on to it for a minute, took one last look at Lilly, and decided to keep just that one.

--

**Gah. I needed this, just for an in-between chapter leading up to major events. I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to have, but, I do know it's not ending too soon. **

**Look out for the next chapter.**

**P.S. - Reviews are nice :)**

**Love,**

**Steph**


	13. Chapter 13

_Goodbye my almost lover,_

_goodbye my hopeless dream._

_I'm trying not to think about you.._

_can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance._

_My back is turned on you.._

_--_

The contact felt good, and for once, she didn't feel guilty about it.

Oliver's lips collided with hers as her fingers moved gracefully through his dark, shaggy hair. His hands found their way down to her waist, and she grabbed his head forcefully, pushing him, if possible, even closer to her. Their warm breaths mingled together simultaneously. Neither wanted to stop, Lilly could tell. Oxygen, though, is vital for human beings to survive and separation had to happen soon before either of the two dropped unconscious.

Lilly was the first to pull away, unable to hold her breath any longer. She smiled at the boy in front of her, who's eyes were still shut and lips still waiting for more. She giggled, and he slowly opened his lids. His face flushed, and he bit his swollen lip.

He cleared his throat, "Was that.. okay?" He asked, for he was the one who initiated the kiss in the first place. He still wasn't sure what Lilly considered him as.

She nodded, her cheeks red from the action. "Yeah, definitely okay." She grinned.

He smiled, relieved, as she went in for another kiss. He stopped it short this time. She opened her eyes, startled.

"Lilly.."

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows.

He sighed. "What is this?"

Her forehead scrunched in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed once more and made himself comfortable on her mattress. "Us. I mean, is there even an us? What are _we?_"

She shrugged, "I don't know." She took a seat next to Oliver, and placed a hand upon his leg. "Listen, I know you want to be more then just this.. but, I'm not ready."

"Not ready?" He furrowed his eyebrows, and removed her hand from his leg. "You don't want a boyfriend or something? Cause' that's fine, Lilly. But, I'm not going to be.. I don't know, your toy or whatever."

Lilly couldn't help but giggle. "This is weird. What am I? The boy in the relationship now? Cause' what you're saying sounds exactly what a hopeless teenage girl would say in an episode of_ Degrassi_."

He chuckled. Lilly grinned, happy to see him out of his serious mode. "Whatever." He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm serious, though, Lilly."

She sighed. "I want to be with you, Oliver. You're the boyfriend I've always wanted but instead got Jake Ryan." Oliver smiled happily at that. She knew telling him he was above Jake was one of his favorite things to hear. "But, speaking of Jake.. we broke up not even a week ago. Moving on so quickly -"

"- was fine with Jake." Oliver finished for her. He gave her a stern look. "He was making out with one of your close friends only days after the break-up."

Lilly ran her fingers through her now messy hair. "It's different for girls. Boys can do that and it's perfectly fine.. but, for girls, it means you're a slut."

"Who cares what people think?" He asked incredulously. "I thought you were over that."

"I _am._" She emphasized. "They can think that I'm a loser now.. that I'm nothing, that I'm stupid. Whatever. But a slut, Oliver? That's the worse thing to be called when you're a girl. They can think anything about me _but _that."

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I never thought about it that way.."

"Because you're not a girl." She grinned. "And good thing, because then I couldn't do this." She smiled, leaning in for another kiss that was sure to last a good fifteen minutes.

--

"Miley, what do you think of these jeans?"

Miley put a finger up to her chin, tapping it while in thought. "Um. I don't know. They seem a little _to _faded, don't you think?"

Lilly sighed, and inspected them one last time. "Yeah, you're right." She checked the price tag. "_But, _they are only seventy-two dollars."

Miley shrugged, "Why not? Go for it."

Oliver watched with great curiosity. He didn't understand how girls could be so interested in what color jeans were.. or how faded, or how ripped, or how many pockets they had. He shook his head and sighed, "Must be nice to be rich."

"Oh, it is." Kyle grinned.

Oliver rolled his eyes, and suddenly felt out of the loop. He turned to face his friend, "Do you buy seventy-two dollar jeans too?"

Kyle shrugged, "Occasionally. But, I'm more of a sweater guy then a pants guy."

Oliver nodded, "Right.."

"Kyle!" Miley shouted over the racks of clothes, beckoning him to come to her. "Come here, I need your opinion on this shirt."

Kyle shot Oliver a sorrowful gaze, but knew he didn't mean it. He chuckled as he watched Kyle's dignity crumble in the presence of Miley.

Lilly, more bubbly then usual, popped around the corner. She was holding the _to faded, only seventy-two dollars _pair of jeans. "Hey," She grinned. "Having a good time?" She held on to his arm.

"Um," He forced a smile upon his face when he saw how happy she was. "Yeah, I'm having a great time."

She squealed, "Good! Me too," She sighed. "I don't know why.. I feel so happy lately." She looked off, staring at Miley and Kyle with a huge smile on her face. Oliver watched her, confused by what she was doing.

"It's so good to finally have real friends." She sighed, "To know for _sure _that they'll be there for you." She continued to watch the two, "I can just be myself."

Oliver's eyes widened. _Wow, _he thought. Lilly really was in a good mood. He swung his arm around her shoulders, "Good to know, Lils." He grinned down at the smaller girl. "Now, let's find you a shirt to match those jeans."

She held onto his hand that was draped around her shoulder with both her hands and smiled widely at the boy above her. "Yes! But, since the jeans kind of suck.. we need to find a shirt that really _pops. _I can't go around in these jeans with just any old shirt."

Oliver smirked, _I guess some things will never change. _He walked with Lilly to the t-shirt section of the store. She was inspecting a baby blue (he should of guessed) flowy tank-top when he saw something, or should he say, _someone, _he wished he didn't.

Jake Ryan came strolling in, holding hands with a cute brunette girl he noticed as Jacqueline, Lilly's old 'friend.'

"Um, Hey." Oliver grabbed Lilly's arm. "I saw some really cool shirts over there.." He pointed to the back of the store. "Let's check it out."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "But, those are the dresses." She crossed her arms. "Oliver, If you don't want to shop, just tell me, I won't -"

"_Lilly!_" Some shouted cheerily, sounding so fake it could make you want to puke. Lilly's face turned stone cold and her eyes glazed over.

Jacqueline ran over to her and embraced her in a hug, "Oh my Gosh, how are you?!"

Lilly smirked. "Fine." She worded simply.

Oliver lied low, hoping no one, particularly Jake, would notice him.

Jacqueline smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "It's so good to see you. We never talk anymore." She pouted.

Lilly took a deep breath. "And why do you think that is, Jacqueline?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Jacqueline shrugged like the clueless idiot she was, "Well, cause' you're so busy with your new crowd.." She glance at Oliver and snorted.

Lilly crossed her arms. "Excuse me? Do you have a problem with him?" Lilly barked.

Oliver grabbed Lilly's hand, attempting to pull her away. "Lils, come on, let's go."

Jake decided to make his grand entrance at this time. "Oh. It's _them." _He spat, and entwined his fingers with Jacqueline's. He smirked over at Oliver and Lilly before sweetly kissing her cheek, "Come on, Jackie, let's go."

Lilly glared long and hard at the two people she used to be so close to. She squeezed Oliver's hand tightly for support, but didn't remove her glare.

Jacqueline grinned, "See you around, Lilly." She waved.

Jake smirked, "Yeah, see you." He walked off with 'Jackie' and they both started to erupt with laughter.

Lilly wanted to scream, run over to Jacqueline and rip all of her pretty little hair out of her pretty little scalp. She began to riffle through clothes, "Who does that little two-faced, idiotic, queen of all things that are bitchy think she is?!" She hissed, taking any shirt she thought was remotely good-looking and throwing into her shopping bag.

"Lilly," Oliver lightly touched her shoulder. "Breath. It's okay. We're having a good day, remember?"

"_No,"_ She spat. "We _were _having a good day."

He looked at her, unamused. "Come on, don't let that jerk ruin your day."

She took a few deep breaths, and then forced herself to smile. "You know, you're right. And another thing, who the hell cares what that jackass thinks?"

"Yeah!" Oliver encouraged.

She grinned, "I want to be with you, Oliver. Right now, at this very moment."

He looked a little taken-a-back. Then it turned to happiness, then to confusion, and then to anger. The last part Lilly didn't understand. "I don't want to be your boyfriend out of spite, Lilly."

"What? No!" She defended, taking his hands in hers. "That's not -"

"Of course it is. Jake comes in with his new girlfriend, and suddenly you want a relationship with me? Just earlier today you said you weren't ready." He explained, sighing. "Tell me, what changed your mind so quickly?"

"I - Well - You see.."

"Exactly." He sighed. "You're hard to figure out, Lilly. You're too confusing and this is way to hard."

Her face dropped, and she released his hands. Hers fell at her sides. "What are saying?"

"I'm saying that, for now, me and you.. it's too complicated. Maybe we should stay friends for a while."

_"Friends?"_ She repeated, astonished. "Oliver, when were we ever just friends?"

He shrugged. "We're just friends right now, aren't we?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You've _got _to be kidding me?! And you call _me _confusing?!" She stomped her foot, and stormed off, leaving Oliver behind. "MILEY!" She shouted, catching up to her friend who was in the clearance section, laughing and goofing off with Kyle.

Miley stopped abruptly and turned to face her friend. Her eyes widened when she saw Lilly's face, red from anger. She ran up to her. "Lils! Are you okay?"

Lilly sighed loudly. "No, I'm not." She glanced back at Oliver, but quickly looked away once she noticed him looking at her as well. "I'll tell you in the car. Come on," She latched her friends arm with hers. "We're leaving."

--

_I should of known you'd bring me heartache,_

_Almost lovers always do._

_--_

**Don't fear, Loliver fans, this story **_**does **_**have a happy ending. **

**Reviews?**

**Love, **

**Steph**

**BTW, the song in this is "Almost Lover" by "A Fine Frenzy" - I thought it matched this chapter well. **


	14. Chapter 14

**12:24 am.**

"_Did you -_" _hiccup. _"_- hear that?" nothing._ "_Oliveeeeer? Listen to me. OLIVER._"

_A dial tone filled her ears. She kept the phone glued to the side of her head for a long time, so it felt, and listened. She listened to the long, strenuous ringing as it occupied her ear drums. To her, at that time, that ringing symbolized absolute nothingness. Her life, was nothing anymore. No one cared. All her hard work, all the honors courses she's taken, it was nothing now. Nothing seemed important anymore. But, the one that had seemed important - the one thing that kept her from losing her mind - he was now, also nothing. Just a long, annoying, nothingness ringing in her ears. _

_"I'm sorry, your call -" She flipped her phone shut once she heard the recorded voice of an operator. Hearing a voice, even if it was just a machine, made her realize there was still something in the world. Something she was missing. She hated thinking that there was still life going on around her. It made her feel lonely, sad, and pathetic. She liked to convince herself that everybody felt the way she did; It gave her comfort. _

_She felt a slight nudge in her side, and if she wasn't on the verge of passing out she might of recognized the nudge as a frantic shake, like you were to do to something going crazy, to get them to snap out of there state of mind. Lilly took a deep breath, and vanilla, beer, and nail polish filled her nostrils. Her mind went wild, as her eyes were shut, unable to open. It was Miley, she thought. It had to be Miley._

_"Lilly, are you okay? Wake up, Lilly. Will someone help me?!"_

_Tears filled her eyes. Deep down she knew what was going on. She felt two arms wrap around her and lift her up, but she immediately fell back down. No one had come to help her, it was just Miley. She remembered a time when people would kill at the chance to help Lilly Truscott in need, to come to her rescue. Then she remembered right now, and how everything was so different. It was nothing. She was nothing._

_--_

**10 Hours Ago.  
**

If there was anyone she didn't want to talk to, it was her dad. What was he to her anyway? Did he even care about her, or love her like a father should? He was barely ever home. She often wondered if her mother and father were even in love. Why did they get married? She always saw her mother as a typical gold digger; A trophy wife. Her mom was beautiful, anyone could see that. Jake had no problem in mentioning it, and neither did their gardener. She loved her mom. She felt awful to think such things of her, but, she couldn't imagine anyone actually loving her father.

She wiped a small tear from her eye as she rushed into the house, doing all she could to avoid her father. He was sitting in his office, like he always was. His head shot up from his stack of papers when he saw Lilly rush by. Her heart rate was decreasing, she thought she had passed him without any suspicions.

"Lillian?" His deep, monotoned voice filled the air. It was snobbish, Lilly noticed. She could picture him right then; His face still down, not bothering to take his eyes away from his precious documents, as he called out her name. He was probably writing something, or sipping black coffee out of a five hundred dollar mug he bought in London.

She bit down on her lip hard. She had two options: To pretend she didn't hear him, and run up the stairs and cry into her pillow, or suck it up and talk to him. She knew she was going to have to take the latter. She had a sense that her father knew the way she felt about him. He may have been a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

She slowly walked towards his open office door, her heart rate increasing at every step she took. She timidly stood in front of the doorway, her hands clasped tightly, as if she were a little orphan asking for a bowl of soup. "Yes, dad?" To say the word '_dad_' felt foreign to her, like she was speaking Spanish for the first time. It just didn't feel right leaving her mouth.

He was peering at her from the tops of his glasses, and like she guessed, sipping black coffee out of a really expensive mug. He pointed to the chair adjacent from himself and motioned for her to sit. She carefully did as she was told, watchful of her surroundings. She always felt uncomfortable in her father's office. To her, it felt like forbidden territory, as if she touched one thing it would be so completely noticeable that her father would punish her for trespassing.

He took a long sip of coffee, and set it neatly on top of a coaster. He was still staring at her. "Are you well?" He asked, and she felt like she was seeing a therapist. The way he talked was so professional, she wondered if he knew how to speak any other way.

She held back a sniffle, and she could feel the edges of her eyes damp with tears. Her throat burned as she tried to hold them back. She nodded. "I'm -" She swallowed, "- fine."

He didn't believe her, she knew. But, even if that was so, what would he do? "Are you positive, now?"

She nodded once more, "Yes."

He sighed heavily, and moved his documents off to the side. He leaned forward in his chair, and his muscles seemed to relax. His posture was more chill then uptight, and he had taken off his glasses. "Lilly," He sighed.

Her eyes slightly widened. He had always referred to her as Lillian. Never Lilly.

"I want you to know that I'm here. I will be for a while, and you can talk to me. I'm your father." It seemed so strange for her to hear him say that. She can't recall a time in her life when her father had been so open to her feelings. But, something else had struck her; Why would he be here a while? He was never here for too long. Buisness was his life.

"But," She let loose a deep, heavy sigh. "How long is long?"

He shut his eyes briefly, and clasped his hands together on top of his desk. "Long enough."

"Did - are you -"

He chuckled. A smile was apparent on his face, and just in seeing that made Lilly smile. She didn't know why, but, it was a relief to see someone like her father smile.

"No, everything's fine. I'm not fired, I'm not getting time cut down. I'm just taking a few months off." He smiled again, and as doing so made Lilly. She realized that his smile was infectious. Or maybe it was just the fact that he rarely ever smiled, and when he did, you don't take it for granted.

"That's great," She grinned. She half-sincerely meant it then. She wasn't sure if having her father around was good or bad.

He sighed, "Yes. I wanted more time with you and your mother. I realize I haven't been around a lot.. I missed a lot of you growing up, Lillian," He coughed. "I mean, Lilly." And there was that smile again.

"It's okay, really." She really didn't feel any sadness when her father wasn't around. She didn't know him well enough to feel sad about his non-presence in her life. She's used to it, ever since day one, she was used to it.

He shook his head, "No. It's not okay. I'll try my hardest to make it up to the both of you. But, until then, you go have fun."

Lilly stood up. She stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do, or say next. So she smiled. "Glad to have you around, dad." And she left. She felt the urge to hug him before she walked out, but didn't think it was the right moment. Maybe if he stuck to his word, and made up all his lost time, then, maybe, she'd hug him.

She walked up to her room. Her tears were dry now. The talk with her father oddly lifted her spirits, and she wasn't thinking about how Oliver didn't want her, how he rejected her just yesterday at the mall. She wasn't thinking of Jake and Jacqueline, kissing and laughing. She was now thinking of her father, and how she was so wrong. He cared. He had to care. He loved her mother, and he loved her. She could picture their family vacations now, and how there would be one more addition into them.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She hated the timing. She was at ease, and the feeling of a phone ruined it for her completely. She checked her caller I.D. : Miley.

"_Hey, girl, hey!_" Miley sounded cheerful, excited even.

Lilly managed to let out a giggle, "What's up, Miley?"

"_So.._" She took a deep breath. "_You know Aidan Cross, obviously_."

Of course she knew Aidan Cross. He was an attractive, popular senior who Miley once had a fling with while Lilly was going out with Jake. "Yeah.." She answered slowly.

"_Well.. he just texted me randomly. He's having a Halloween party tonight,_" Lilly's head whirled.

"Wait. It's Halloween? Today?"

Miley laughed loudly on the other end, "_Duh! Man, you're out of it."_

Lilly, at that moment, felt so lost. It occurred to her how out of it she actually was. Miley could of told her it was December, and Lilly would of believed her. "Oh.. um, I don't have a costume. And.. well, I bet Jake will be there.."

"_Lils! Who cares about him?! And we have time to get a costume!" _Miley was now whining, and Lilly hated when anyone, not just Miley, whined.

She sighed. "I don't know.."

"_I'm not going without you_." She said sternly.

Lilly hated when Miley did that. She could tell how badly her friend wanted to go, and she didn't want to be the one to hold her back. And Lilly knew, that Miley would stick to her word and back out of Aidan Cross' Halloween party if she didn't go.

"Alright, fine." She agreed, well against her better judgment.

Miley squealed. "_I'll be there in an hour, kay? We need costumes!_"

--

Lilly was an Egyptian goddess for her Halloween costume. Honestly, she used this as an excuse to go over board with gold accessories and make-up. She loved gold, but too much, to her, seemed tacky. But this - this required that much gold. It was perfect.

Miley was Dorothy from "_The Wizard of Oz_." Her outfit was cute. A little revealing, but so was Lilly's. It was Halloween, they could get away with it. Lilly was always one to take Halloween for granted. She dressed up as a slutty devil last year, and her and Sean Gaffney, a fellow member of her class, ended up making out on Miley's couch for hours.

She felt no desire for that this year, so underneath her super short costume, she wore a pair of tights. And to cover up her bulging cleavage, she wore a gold t-shirt underneath to keep it from showing. She ruined the costume, she knew, but she didn't care. She didn't need to impress anyone anymore.

"Miley," Lilly said in a warning tone as they approached Aidan's doorstep. The music was booming, and she wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors ended up calling the cops. She could see people through the windows, laughing and genuinely having fun. "Just so you know, I'm not drinking tonight."

Miley's face fell. She sighed impatiently and gave Lilly an annoyed looked. "Oh, come on. When was the last time we had a drink together? Just go for it."

Lilly rolled her eyes. She honestly had no desire to drink. She didn't want to be there in the first place, and leaving early was definitely on her agenda. She couldn't go home drunk. No way. "You go ahead, Miles. We need a responsible driver, anyways." I smirked. I knew I had won.

She sighed, "Fine." Lilly giggled;

_Lilly - 1, Miley - 0. _

Aidan engulfed Miley in a massive bear hug as they entered the house, "Heeeey, gorgeous." He greeted. Miley giggled into his chest. He was so much bigger then her. Lilly found it amusing to watch. When they had their little 'thing' last year Lilly would often watch them out of pure entertainment. Aidan was at least six feet tall, with a wide build. He was a football player, and even though everything about him was rough, his personality was laid back, playful, and sincerely sweet. Lilly had really rooted for them back then.

His attention on Miley suddenly directed towards Lilly, and his smile stayed constant. "Wassup, lil' Lils?" She couldn't help but laugh; He was drunk, she knew. He hugged her tightly, being a good host, then went back to Miley.

"You know, Miley, you look really -"

Lilly stopped listening at that point. She crossed her arms over her chest, and did nothing but people watch. So far, there was no sign of Jake or Jacqueline, which was a relief. She wasn't expecting to see Oliver there, not at all. But, oddly, her heart ached for it. She wanted to see him. Every flash of brown hair she saw, her heart sped up and she made she got a perfect view. It was never him. She was so desperate she even thought a blond-haired boy with freckles from her European History class was him. She was trying to convince herself so much, that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

She snapped out of her desperation when her phone began to go off. She dug through her purse, getting irritated as she saw the little glow from the phone but not the phone itself. She finally grabbed it, and answered without looking. "Hello?" She answered. "Mom? Hi. No, I'm at the party.. Oh. Really?" She felt herself draining in a way she couldn't explain. "Whatever. Bye," She hung up, dissapointment flooding her. Her father was leaving for Austria on the red-eye that night. She didn't get it. She thought he wanted to be there. She had just talked to him that evening. Her hands were shaking and her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst out of her chest.

She looked back at Miley one more time, who was flirting shamelessly with Aidan, and ran forward. She had never been to Aidan's house before; She didn't know where she was going. The sea of people she was shoving through just turned into blurs and she felt as she would collapse at any moment. Noises surrounded her, and she couldn't comprehend where they were coming from. All that was going through her mind was, _Why does everything fucking suck?_

"Give me that," She ripped a bottle of Absolute from Tommy Brown, a creepy sophomore who followed her around for the most part of last year. She didn't know why Tommy was there, nor did she care. He looked taken a back, but let her keep once he saw who she was. At least one person wasn't over her.

She chugged. And chugged. And chugged.

She sat on the couch, more like plopped, and laughed. For no reason at all, she laughed hysterically. Laughing at her pathetic life was better then crying over it. The alcohol was giving her a thrill, and the burning sensation it sent down her throat was exhilarating.

She watched as Miley danced with Aidan. She scoffed, she knew she was still into that boy. She watched them for a while and came to the conclusion that Miley was drunk. The two were facing each other, and it looked as if they were about to kiss.

Lilly's eyes widened and the word _NO _flashed into her mind like a brightly lit sign. She realized, then, that this wasn't last year. This wasn't when her and Miley had it all. This wasn't when she was with Jake, and when Miley was having a romance with a hot older boy. They didn't go to parties anymore. She didn't want Miley to make-out with Aidan. The name Kyle came into mind, and her heart sunk. She actually felt hot tears at the rim of her eye lids. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she had never felt so bad for someone in her entire life.

And then something else hit her. Maybe Miley _wanted _to be with Aidan. It was obviously apparent that Aidan wanted to be with her, and from watching Miley more closely - through all her smiles and laughs - it was apparent that she, too, wanted to be with Aidan as well. Tears were now freely falling down her face. Was it her fault? Was she making Miley unhappy, keeping her away from the world they were once a part of? The one that Miley isn't ready to let go of yet?

So she cried heavily. Sobs were escaping her mouth as she drank the bottle dry. She was shaking, and she slowly but surely took out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts, and looking at the names, the names of people she once knew, she almost puked. She deleted every one of them individually, only so she could keep one name.

_Oliver, _was the only one left. It was shining brightly in her face. She stared at it for what seemed like forever, comparing and contrasting. But, overall, she was drunk. She was going to do it either way. She clicked 'send.'

"_Hello?_" His voice was groggy, as if he'd been sleeping.

"O-Oliver?" She stuttered through her sobs.

"_Lilly?_" He said urgently. His grogginess was gone, and he seemed to be woken up immediately.

She sniffled, and wiped her years with the back of her sweat shirt. "Oliver.." She sighed, "I-I have to tell you this, okay? It's very, very important.. do you hear this?" She could tell she wasn't making much sense, but, it was the best she could do at that moment.

She heard him sigh. "_Where are you?_"

"Listen!" She sobbed. "I think.. I think that I love you."

"_You're drunk._" He retorted, his voice anything but compassionate.

"No! I mean whatever! Just, did you hear me? I LOVE YOU," She screamed into the phone this time, and other party-goers looked her way. They only looked for a second, though. No one cared about the life of Lilly Truscott anymore.

"_Where are you? I'm gonna pick you up._"

"NO!" She shouted. "I-I need to stay.. for Miley. She needs me here but she's with Aidan!"

He sighed impatiently. "_So, you're at Aidan Cross' party, huh, Lilly? Nice._"

She sobbed again, "I'm sorrryyyyyyy. Okay? I'm sorry! But I love you!"

The other end was nothing but silence, which brought it to here, to this. Miley brought her home, she guessed. That was the last she remembered, cause' after that, it was nothingness.

--

**That was so much more depressing that I'd intended.**

**But, things just turn out that way..**

**Review?**

**Love,**

**Steph**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't know if anyone is still reading this or not. Probably not. I left for too long. I don't know if I'm going to discontinue this or not, it depends. I've discovered writing again. I forgot how much I loved it. I tried to just completely start a new story, but I couldn't think of one single thing. I'm trying to get back into the swing, so I'm sorry if this is short and not as good as the other chapters.**

**---**

Her eyes would barely open, but she knew she had to wake up. She didn't know what time it was, or where exactly she was. Maybe her eyes remained closed, because she was scared of what she would find when they opened. Her head throbbed, her body ached. She was sweaty, and her face felt hot. She groaned, moving over onto her backside, eyes still closed.

"Lilly!" She heard someone yell. A smile formed on her face, and she no longer was scared to open her eyes.

"You're awake," Miley grinned, sitting at the edge of the bed. She looked like she had been up for hours. Her hair was done, as was her make-up. Her outfit was put together nicely, and her nails were freshly painted.

Lilly groaned once again, and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself more.

Miley chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

Lilly sat up slowly, pushing herself up with her hands. "What time is it?" She asked, her voice raspy from the events of the night before.

Miley looked around until she spotted Lilly's cellphone on the nightstand. She glanced at it, "Uh, it's one."

"One!?" Lilly's eyes widened.

"..Thirty." Miley finished, biting her lip.

She plopped back down onto Miley's bed, happy to be here then somewhere else, but upset with herself. How could she be so stupid as to get trashed at Aidan's party? She didn't know exactly why she did it, but all she knew was that she got nothing out of it. Unless you count making a fool out of yourself.

Miley sighed, "Lilly, are you okay?"

Lilly shrugged, "I've been better."

They looked a each other and laughed. It didn't last long, because as both of them knew, this wasn't a laughing matter.

"Oh," Miley was the first one to break the silence. "You're phone's been ringing off the hook. It was a number I didn't recognize, so I didn't answer it." She handed Lilly's iPhone over to her.

Lilly looked at the excessive missed calls on her call-log. She stared at the number, her eyebrows tightly knitted together in confusion. "This is my mom's number," She said slowly.

"That's weird," Miley said, then chuckled. "You don't have your mom's number saved into your contacts?"

"No.." Lilly shook her head, "I do. I know I do."

"Let me see," Miley said, reaching over and taking the phone from Lilly. She scrolled through, until she found all of Lilly's contacts. Her face fell. "Uh.."

"What?" Lilly asked, eyebrows raised. "What is it?"

"You have.. _one _person in your contact list." Miley said, biting her lip.

Lilly's face drained of all color, and her stomach turned. "Oh. My. God." was all she could get out. All of it, everything she said, it all came back to her; Hitting her like a tidal wave. One of those tidal waves that knock out entire countries. She remembered deleting everyone on her list but him. She remembered calling him, telling him that she.. _shit._ "I.." She felt acid burning her throat. _No, I can't puke, I won't.. _"Move!" She shouted, clasping a hand over her mouth and running from the bed to Miley's bathroom.

She grasped the sides of the toilet, as puke erupted from her mouth. She wasn't exactly sure if it was from the hangover she was encountering, or if it was because she was so disgusted with herself, or if it was because she could never face Oliver again. Maybe it was a combination of all three. Either way, she was falling apart.

"Lilly!" Miley shouted, pounding on the door. "Are you okay?! Open the door!"

Lilly wiped her watering eyes, and splashed cold water on her face. After swishing Miley's mouth wash around in her mouth, she opened the door. "Miley.." She squeaked out, and Miley didn't need to hear more; She wrapped her best friend up in a huge hug, as Lilly cried on her shoulder.

"It' gonna be okay," Miley said softly as she rubbed Lilly's back, "I'm here for you."

Lilly lifted her head off Miley's shoulder and mustered the best smile she could, "Thanks. I love you, girl."

Miley smiled, "I love you, too."

"Speaking of.." Lilly sighed, and walked over to the bed to sit down. "Miley.. last night.."

"-Stop. Don't worry about it," Miley assured her, "It wasn't that bad."

Lilly shook her head, "No, Miley, it _was _that bad."

Miley placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'm telling you. It wasn't that bad. No one even really noticed. Everyone was drunk, it -"

"Miley, I told Oliver I loved him." She said quickly, her face etched with worry and terror.

Miley's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. She was all out of excuses now. "What?!" She clearly heard her, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Last night.. I called him," She put her head down in shame. "You can probably guess what happened from there."

"Well," Miley sighed, and sat down next to Lilly on the bed. "Do you love him?" She asked.

Lilly shrugged, "I don't know, Miley." She bit her lip, fighting the tears that were about to fall. "I think I might," She said, "I've never felt this way about a boy before. Does that mean it's love?" This time, she looked at Miley, begging for an answer.

Miley looked at her friend sorrowfully, "I don't know, Lils. I don't know anything about being in love."

"I'm sixteen, I shouldn't be in love, or think I'm in love.." Lilly sighed, "Whatever, either way, I blew it."

"Then fix it," Miley said sternly. "Who knows if you're in love, but you obviously really like him. If you care about someone that much, you can't just let them get away."

A stray tear fell slowly down Lilly's face, but she was smiling. "You're right, Miles. I need to talk to him." She stood up forcefully, feeling confident. "And I'm going to do it..." Right then, she noticed her appearance in Miley's full-length mirror, "After I take a shower."

Miley laughed, "Yeah, that'd be a good idea."

--

"Miley, I can't do it."

Miley sighed, annoyed. "Lilly, you _have _to! You'll regret it if you don't."

She took a look at her best friend, who was waiting for her to be courageous. Miley just wanted her to be happy. And, then, another thing from the party hit her: Aidan Cross.

"Miley," Lilly sighed. "Be honest with me."

Miley raised her eyebrows, "I am being honest with you. You have to -"

"-No, let me finish." Lilly took a deep breath, "Am I.. holding you back?"

"Holding me back?" Miley asked slowly, confused. "What do you mean?"

"From being happy," Lilly said, exasperated. "Do you want to be with Aidan? Do you want it to be like it was last year? I just.. I feel like a lot has changed for me and that I pulled you down with me. You deserve to be happy."

Miley smiled, "Lilly, I appreciate it. But, I can make my own decisions and if I wanted to be with Aidan, I would. And if I wanted to party all time, I would. I figured out what's important. Partying isn't important. It's fun, but not important."

"When did you become so wise?" Lilly laughed, "That was like, straight out of a teen drama movie."

Miley belted out with laughter, "Shut up!" She rolled her eyes, "Besides, our life _could _a teen drama movie."

Lilly nodded, "This is very true."

Both girls laughed, and it was the first real laugh Lilly had in a long time. She felt refreshed, like there was a new beginning ahead of her. At that moment, she realized that no matter what happened, she would always have Miley, who would be there for her through everything.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, thanks for remembering this story guys :) It's mean a lot. And of course now I'm going to finish it. It'd be cruel if I didn't. Thank you so much for the positive reviews and I'm sorry for ditching before :( Now I remember why I loved doing this so much.**

**--**

"Just call him."

Lilly sighed dramatically, "I can't just _call him._"

"Why?" Miley asked, annoyed that they had been going back-and-fourth about this for hours. "You definitely have his number," She chuckled.

Lilly shot Miley an unamused glance, "Yeah, yeah."

"What if he doesn't ever want to talk to me again?" Lilly asked as her face dropped. She couldn't help but think the worst. It wasn't that she _wanted _to a pessimistic little bitch, but because of recent events, she really had no control of it.

Miley sighed, "Oliver's a nice guy, he'll talk to you."

"Yeah," Lilly agreed, "I didn't say he _wouldn't _talk to me, cause' I know he will. I said what if doesn't _want _to."

"Oh," was all Miley could say, "Well, all I know is that you're never going to rest until you guys talk. So just, please, for the sake of both of us, call him." She pleaded, handing Lilly her phone.

Lilly stared at her phone for a while before looking up at Miley, "A phone call?" She groaned, "I have to go see him."

"Then go!" Miley said, exasperated. "I'll go with you, and wait in the car. Or I'll come in with you, whatever you want."

"Except, I don't know where he lives." Lilly sighed. "Great!" She flared her arms, annoyed.

Miley grinned and bit her lip, "But, I know someone who does.."

Lilly smiled as she locked eyes with Miley, "Kyle." both girls said in unison.

–

"You guys are so lucky.." Kyle said, driving down an unfamiliar road, shaking his head.

Miley grinned, "And did I tell you how great you were?"

Kyle looked at her, a sarcastic smirk on his face, "You might have once.. or twelve times."

Lilly sat in the back seat of Kyle's car, wishing the interior wasn't leather. She never liked leather. She liked comfort, and leather was anything but comforting. She bit her nails until they bled, and her right leg was bouncing up and down like rapid fire. To say she was nervous would be an understatement.

"Lilly," She heard her voice being called, and her nerves were put on hold as she focused all her attention on the boy who was talking to her, "You don't know where Oliver lives? I'm surprised."

She shrugged, "He never took me there. He always came to my house."

Kyle nodded, "So, why exactly are we going?"

Both Lilly and Miley shot daggers at him, not saying a word.

"Okay.." He said, getting the hint. "I'm just gonna go ahead and, uh, keep on driving now."

Miley patted his shoulder, "Yeah, you keep on doing that."

Lilly sighed and slumped back down into the uncomfortable leather seats. She heard the faint sounds of Miley and Kyle talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying, even though they were right in front of her. Her thoughts were clouded her mind, and affecting all of her senses. What was she going to say to him? First off, she was going to apologize. But, she's apologized to him for so many things, what if he's sick of it? What he's sick of all her drama, and doesn't want anything to do with her anymore? Her eyes welled up at the very thought.

"We're here," Kyle said, pulling into a small driveway.

Lilly peered through the windows and noticed that they were on the beach. The house, itself, was small and quaint. It was all white, with light blue shutters. It was adorable, and Lilly couldn't imagine why Oliver never wanted to take her there.

"So, we just gonna sit here or..?"

Like deja vu, Lilly and Miley shot daggers at him, no words to be said.

"If looks could kill.." Kyle said breathlessly.

Miley turned around and looked at Lilly, who was staring at the house, a look of terror on her face. Miley's face fell, and she felt sorrowful for her friend. "Lilly," She lightly touched her knee, "It's gonna be fine," She assured her.

Lilly took a several deep breaths, not looking a Miley, afraid that she'd notice how hard she was trying to hold back her tears. Like a dramatic movie, she slowly reached for the car door. Opening it up, she stepped outside onto the gravel road, standing motionless for what seemed way longer then two minutes.

Taking one last deep breath, Lilly walked towards the door, resting her finger on the doorbell until she finally built up the courage to press down on it.

She had to fight the urge to close her eyes as the door opened. But, it wasn't Oliver who was standing it front of her. It looked like him, just a lot shorter. Lilly smiled at him when she realized who he was, "You must be Max," She said. The shy boy nodded. "Is Oliver home?"

"Yeah, I'll get him." He said quietly, then turned around and flew up the stairs. Lilly stood awkwardly, waiting for what she knew she had to do.

"What?!" She heard a voice yell from up the stairs, and she knew it was Oliver's. "Max, not now!" She couldn't help but laugh, but then the nerves came back when all she heard was silence.

She bit her lip in anticipation when she heard Oliver coming down the stairs, and from the sound of it, he was going extremely slow. He made his way over to the door, scratching the back of his head, a sign that he, too, was nervous.

"Hey," Lilly said shyly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly.

"Um," She bit her lip. "I wanted to talk to you," She explained.

He nodded, "How did you even get here?" He asked, but she knew she didn't have to answer when she saw he looking directly at Kyle's parked car in his driveway. Lilly turned to look at her two friends, and both of them turned away quickly, acting like they weren't watching them.

"Come in," Oliver offered, and brought her into what she assumed was the living room.

"I feel really bad, Oliver." Lilly sighed, sitting down awkwardly on the couch.

"Why?" He asked, sitting on the chair across from her, leaning forward.

"Because," She sighed, "I'm just making your life difficult."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, you're not."

She couldn't take this little questions and answers, she had stuff to say, and she wanted to say it _now. _She took a deep breath, "Honestly, Oliver, I _am _worried about it. I'm worried that I'm going to lose you. I don't want to lose you, because, well, this may be stupid and cliché, but since I've met you, I've changed. And for the better." She sighed, and stood up, pacing back and fourth.

"I was a straight up _bitch_ before I met you, Oliver. Don't laugh!" She scolded as she saw a smirk forming on his face, "I'm being serious here. I don't even know how to describe it.. I just, I'm sorry. And what I said to you the other night, well, I meant it. I mean, I think I did. I don't know, I just..."

"Are you done yet?" Oliver asked, and she was startled to see him standing right in front of her.

She shook her head slowly, "Not really.."

He grinned, "I don't really care," He said, before connecting his lips with hers.

And in that one moment, she stopped second guessing herself, and realized that just because she's only sixteen, does not mean she can't be in love.


End file.
